Paranormal
by DeExil
Summary: Naruto is dead...but why is there a small blond walking through the city, what's with the new army? Who is the tall blond? Why are people disappearing and why is there so much blood on the streets? F.E.A.R. crossover multishot no pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wanted to do a multi-shot, even though it will be filled with death, gore and blood the ending (last chapter) will be interesting...

Summary: Naruto is dead...but why is there a small blond walking through the city, what's with the new army? Who is the tall blond? Why are people disappearing and why is there so much blood on the streets? (F.E.A.R. crossover) (Multi-shot) (No pairings)

Warning: **Blood and Gore**, possible character deaths, powerful language.

Note: The story moves fast, the events happen fast…why? He doesn't sleep…

**ATTENTION: I AM NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE IF YOU FEEL … WELL SICK… I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

**Paranormal – Chapter 1**

**by DeExil**

It was a dark day, everyone was mourning the loss of one Uzumaki Naruto. Or at least those close to him since the villagers didn't give a shit about him, instead of mourning their loss they were celebrating. The blond boy died young, at the age of sixteen, died while fighting Orochimaru for one Uchiha Sasuke.

Everyone was devastated, they never thought they would see the day the blond boy would die, they even found out that he was the holder of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune, no one cared, they were too sad for the loss of their beloved friend, even Sakura was crying her heart out, Kakashi was a mess not being able to sleep, he could still see his student die in front of him.

In fact the blond jinchuuriki died in front of his sensei, he had been stabbed multiple times with the Kusanagi, Orochimaru's poisoned sword, the silver haired jounin tried everything he could to save the blond but alas, and his medical skills were almost none existent. He was blaming himself for the loss of his student. Blaming more when he had found out that the blond student was the son of his sensei, Namikaze Minato.

The two sannin were taking it hard, really hard. Tsunade had lost the brother figure in her life, Jiraiya had lost yet another student to death. Iruka who was like a father figure to the blond couldn't take it anymore, he was crying openly at the funeral, everyone was trying to comfort him, even Hinata who despite the fact she had lost the boy she loved she couldn't bring herself not to comfort Iruka.

The day couldn't get worse than it already was…or could it?

A teen, with white shirt was limping towards the gates of Konoha, his face held pure horror and he was shaking violently, it was like he had seen the devil himself. As he reached the gates the guards looked up at him and gasped as they saw who it was. The teen dropped on his knees and fainted, but not before he saw a young blond boy around the age of five dressed in an orange jumpsuit looking at him with a stoic face.

The guards immediately grabbed the teen and rushed towards the hospital with him, they didn't see the blond boy, not even when he started dissipating in black petals of smoke from what it seemed.

As the guards reached the hospital they immediately called for a medic to come and assist. Medics came and gasped at what they saw, the teen even though he was unconscious his face still held pure fear and dread. Something like this no one had ever seen, it was something they hoped to never see again.

The medics took the teen away but requested for lady Hokage to come and assist them, the guards nodding puffed out of the hospital and started looking for the Hokage. It wasn't that hard, she was still at the jinchuuriki funeral along with the Kazekage. As they arrived there they whispered to the Hokage what happened, she grit her teeth and saw only red in front of her eyes, she immediately ran towards the hospital to deal with the situation.

--------------------------

The operation was complicated, extremely complicated but they had saved the teen with the help of the Hokage. Tsunade only saved him to get answers, to make him pay for what happened to Naruto. Why would you ask? It was simple; the teen was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Even though Tsunade was wondering why he came back to Konoha like that she didn't care too much, what intrigued her was that the boy still had the same face, a face covered in horror and terror. He was still shivering like he knew that the impending doom was approaching.

She stationed ANBU at the door, a lot of them in fact wanting to make sure that no one will harm the Uchiha…no one except her. She would return in the morning and deal with the traitor, yes, she will have fun making the traitor pay for her brothers death.

It was a cold night, so cold that people thought that it would snow, that would have been something strange, in the Fire Country it was almost impossible to snow, let alone be cold. But still it was so cold that people had to wear thicker clothes on them. The ninja's also wore a jacket on them so they won't catch a cold.

It was quiet, like any other night, the parties had stopped and everyone was heading home to sleep. A drunk villager was walking home and as he passed an alley that lead to a dead end he heard someone crying. Curious the drunk walked in the alley and he could see a small five year old blond crying in the dead end of the alley.

The man walked to the blond and tapped him on the shoulder, the boy stopped crying and the unthinkable happened. The small boy disappeared in black smoke, slowly. **(1) **The drunk man's eyes widen, he looked behind but there was nothing, he looked around but again there was nothing.

His heart was beating faster and faster, he took a step back, then another, and when he took the third step he felt something. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and saw a claw like hand coming out of his chest, the claw like hand was ghostly. He could have screamed but it was too late, his heart was pierced. The last thing he saw before dying were two red eyes, not slit, normal human eyes, but red.

-------------------

A woman was throwing out things from an apartment.

"Finally dead, demon." she spat as she looked at a picture of Team 7. She threw the picture out the window and continued destroying the blond boy's house. She never wanted the demon to leave in her apartment complex but the old Hokage, Sarutobi made sure she let him stay, and then the Godaime Hokage.

As she was 'cleaning' the house and cursing the demon-brat the lights in the kitchen started to palpated. A small blond boy suddenly appeared on the table and when the like palpated again he disappeared just like he had appeared.

Then the lights went of, the woman cursed as she lit a match and looked around to find a candle. She found one on the table in the living room, it was strange since she didn't see it there at first when she came in the house. She lit the candle and took it in her hands. She turned around and saw the door to the bedroom creak open.

The woman raised an eyebrow and slowly walked towards the door, she slowly pushed the door open and looked inside, no one was there. She walked inside and saw that the window was still closed. She raised another eye brow wondering what opened the once closed door.

The lights suddenly came back on, she smiled and blew the candle's fire extinguishing. She placed the candle on the bed and stood up. A five year old blond boy suddenly appeared behind her, his head was down and his eyes couldn't be seen. The woman didn't realize the child was there.

All of a sudden the light went of again, the woman cursed and was about the grab the candle again when she felt something holding her throat. She tried to scream but found that she couldn't. She kicked and punched everywhere she could but she didn't feel anything, she wasn't hitting anything but air.

Then all of a sudden, she felt great pain, her screams filled the night, as soon as they came they disappeared. She would never be seen again, she had paid the price for what she had done.

The woman's scream woke up everyone…everyone in the village. A certain teen in the hospital opened his eyes and started shaking in his bed. "No…please don't." he begged and he held his pillow and started crying uncontrollably.

Two ANBU that were close to the jinchuuriki's house dashed forward. As they arrived they saw the lights opened, they looked to see the door to the apartment open, a trail of blood was leading inside. They unsheathed their swords and walked inside.

What greeted them inside made their stomachs turn. The entire house was filled with blood, the floor was bloody, the ceiling was bloody, the walls…everything. The light bulb was covered in blood and the light of the room was red, a bloody red light.

The bear masked ANBU saw the door to the bedroom creak open and close, the process repeating itself. His partner, the cat masked ANBU shook her head not wanting his teammate to go telling him that they should run.

She had felt a presence inside, pure malice, hatred like she had never felt before was inside this house. So much hatred. The bear masked man didn't give a damn and slowly walked towards the room, cat stayed behind and watched trembling. It was strange, an ANBU should never tremble or be afraid, yet she was.

As bear opened the door he was greeted by a skeleton that hanged upside down strangulated with a thick rope that was attached to the light bulb. He looked at the wall and saw someone had written in blood there.

"_Are you afraid of the dark?"_ it read

Bear sneered showing he wasn't afraid. Then he heard a crack, the light bulb broke and the skeleton fell on the bed. Outside cat watched as the lights in the bedroom closed, she was about to call for bear when the door to the bedroom closed shut instantly. Then, the unthinkable happened again…

She heard bear scream in pain and horror, yet she couldn't hear battle. She held her katana trembling, the screams disappeared as fast as they appeared. She looked towards the door and her eyes widen in fear when a large amount of blood started to pour out from behind the door.

She was about to walk towards the door when she felt someone behind her. She spun around and saw someone walk away from the door. She called out for that someone but he didn't reply. She ran outside and looked in the direction the man should be only to find nothing.

She turned around and her heart stopped as she saw a tall blond with a white robe and flames at the bottom of it looking at her. His face was covered in blood and his jacket was also covered in blood.

"Leave before you die as well." he said as he slowly started to disappear in particles of black smoke.

The woman gulped and took a step back, she heard whispers in the house and the whispers were getting closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she couldn't take it anymore, she jumped away and started running from roof top to roof top towards the Hokage tower.

If she had looked behind she would have seen a five year old blond boy looking at her retreating form with a stoic face. Like the man the boy also disappeared in particles of black smoke.

----------------------

The medics and the ANBU were trying to calm down one raving teen. Uchiha Sasuke had waked up in the middle of the night screaming for help and begging for forgiveness. The ANBU tried everything but the teen continued to hit them and run away like he was being chased by the devil himself.

The ANBU had no choice but to use a sleeping jutsu on him, once he fell asleep again the medics put him in a secure vest, the kind they use for psychopaths and placed him back on the bed. The ANBU shook their heads and walked out following the medics.

As they closed the door a blond five year old child appeared near Sasuke, the boy looked at him with no emotions on his face. He started walking towards the teen, and then the teen once again started shaking uncontrollably, his eyes snapped open and looked around, his eyes rested on the child.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the blond child. He tried to break free and run, he started screaming.

"No…please!" he screamed in pure terror "Please, I don't want to die!!!" he shouted on top of his lungs.

The door flew open and the blond child disappeared in particles of black smoke. The ANBU ran inside the room and looked to see what was happening, all they saw was the teen screaming and crying again, they wondered how the sleeping jutsu was canceled.

They jumped on the teen and tried to calm him down; it was going to be a long night for everyone…

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a multi-shot, like I said there will be no pairings…be warned characters will die…**

**(1) Those that have played F.E.A.R. or saw movies about it imagine the way Alma and the leader of the Replica forces disappear (or the floating bodies)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

Warning: BLOOD AND GORE (I will not be held responsible if you feel disturbed, I warned you)

**A/N: I think this is the first Naruto/F.E.A.R. crossover ever…I'm proud of myself lol**

**Paranormal – Chapter 2**

**By DeExil **

The next morning ANBU and the Hokage were investigating the crime scene from the apartment that used to belong to Uzumaki Naruto. Many ANBU dropped on their knees and started throwing up at the sight, there was too much blood.

Tsunade when she saw that much blood ran out the door and tried to calm down, never had she seen that much blood, not even in the emergency room. And the fact that she had seen a mutilated man in a dead end alley a few minutes ago didn't help at all.

With Tsunade stood cat, the ANBU from last night, she was still trembling in fear of what happened and what she had witnessed. From her description the murder could only be the blond man but for the man to disappear like that it was something never heard of.

Ibiki was brought to the sight to deduct what happened. When he entered the house his eyes widen and even he started to feel his stomach turn, not even he did this much damage, not even he left so much blood behind him. This was more than had ever seen in his entire career.

Ibiki shook himself out of his stupor and walked inside, he walked in the bedroom and looked at the bodies, or more like looked at the skeletons. He felt chills down his spine, there was not even a drop of blood on the skeletons, not a single drop and there was no flesh on them, their flesh was scattered all around the room.

He then looked at the writing on the wall and shivered, yes he was afraid of the dark now. From what cat had said she saw bear read the writing on the wall and did something before the door closed and he died. Ibiki couldn't find anything, well at first he thought. He looked down and saw foot steps, small ones that would belong to a small child.

The interrogator walked outside the room towards cat and asked.

"Did you by any chance see a child last night?"

Cat shook her head. "Only the blond man…"

"Can you describe the man?" asked Ibiki

"He had spiky blond hair, a white robe with flames at the bottom…" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she suspected who it might be. "He had a black jacket and he was covered in blood but from what it looked it wasn't his…" she concluded

Ibiki nodded. "Well it had to be him, he had to be the killer." he said as he looked in the room

"Do you think you can track him?" asked the Hokage

"No idea." responded the interrogator "Like cat said he just vanished, like he never existed and he didn't leave a trail, a finger print…anything."

"Well there has to be an explanation to that!" she said as she pointed towards the house.

Ibiki nodded. "Yes, also I found foot steps on the blood."

"What is so interesting about that?" asked Tsunade

"The foot steps belong to a child." responded the interrogator "The child can't be older than five from the foot steps he left."

"What would a child be doing in the house?" asked Tsunade "And why wasn't the child killed as well?"

Ibiki shrugged. "I have no idea."

Tsunade was about to ask something again when they felt a presence, they all turned and all of a sudden three strange ANBU jumped from the roof top towards them with kunai in their hands.

They narrowed their eyes as they jumped away. The three new comers looked at them, the new comers all had the same ANBU clothes on them but what was strange was that they all had the same mask……the fox mask. Tsunade tensed again as she knew that only one person ever had the fox mask, and that said person died in the Kyuubi attack.

The fox ANBU charged again, no warning, no nothing. Cat jumped in front of one enemy and draws her katana; she parried the kunai and started fighting with the enemy. Ibiki grabbed the second enemy and threw him in the wall. Tsunade dodged a kunai, she dodged it again and grabbed the enemy by the throat, and she slammed him in the wall and made a huge crack.

Tsunade dropped the ANBU thinking he was dead. Her eyes narrowed when the enemy jumped back on his feet and threw a punch at her. The Hokage ducked and did a slide kick making the enemy drop. She then delivered a chakra enhanced punch in his back and the enemy dropped through all the floors till he reached the bottom.

Cat delivered a side kick, it was blocked, she spun in the air and landed behind her enemy and kicked him in the back, and once again Tsunade used her fist to punch the enemy through the wall of the house.

Lastly Ibiki used a genjutsu on his enemy and he was shocked to see that the ANBU wasn't even affected by the jutsu. The ANBU created a sword out of nowhere and lowered it to cut the interrogator, his sword was parried by cat and then he was punched by Tsunade in the face making a cracking sound. The enemy flew in the opposite house and the inhabitants ran out screaming in terror.

Tsunade jumped in the house and walked towards the ANBU that was laying on the floor on a broken table. Ibiki and Cat soon followed carrying the other two attackers. They placed the attackers in a line and looked at them.

"Who are they?" asked Cat

Tsunade moved her hand to take of the mask of one ANBU, she grabbed the mask and tried to pull it of, it didn't budge. She tried again with more force and the result was the same.

"What the hell?" asked Tsunade

She put her foot on the attacker's chest and used her chakra to try and pull of the mask. There was a sickening cracking sound and the head of the attacker popped. Tsunade screamed in horror as she was holding the head of the attacker, her foot in the attacker's chest. Strangely the mask was still on the attackers face.

Tsunade threw the head away and ran behind cat, her fear for blood returning. Ibiki walked towards the corpse amazed, he had never seen anything like this. It was like the mask was glued to the face of the attacker. He tried to remove the mask from the other two attackers but it didn't budge…he couldn't take of the mask.

Tsunade was about to say something when a scream echoed throughout the village. It came from the graveyards and was followed by a second scream. She and cat jumped away to investigate what had happened, more ANBU followed them. Ibiki stood behind to study the bodies of the attackers.

----------A few minutes ago-----------

Two men were throwing rocks at the grave of one Uzumaki Naruto, they were destroying it more like it. They didn't agree that the demon was buried in the village, the fact that he lived for sixteen years was enough, and they didn't need a memory about him.

"Stupid demon." said one of the men

"You ruined our lives, you don't deserve a grave here." the second one said

All of a sudden they heard someone crying, they stopped what they were doing and turned around, they saw a five year old blond child crying under a tree. They walked towards the child to find out what was wrong.

"Hey are you alright kid?" asked one of the men

The child continued crying like something bad had happened, he stood up and covered his face in his hands crying. The two men got closer and stopped right in front of him, they looked at him and the first man put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" the first man asked.

The boy suddenly stopped crying, he slowly raised his head and looked at the men, their eyes widen when they saw cold blue eyes and…three whisker marks on each cheek.

"T-the demon is back!" stuttered the second man as the first one was frozen in fear.

All of a sudden the tree behind the boy caught fire and started burning like it was pure fire, like the fires of hell. The men tried to run away but they were surrounded by fire. The boy raised his open palm and the men felt like someone was choking them, like they were being strangled, even more they were being lifted above the ground.

The boy let his hand drop, the men still stood up in air. Suddenly they dropped on the ground and started panting; they looked up at the child in fear. Suddenly one of them screamed in pain, the second man looked at his friend and saw him explode, literarily. The first man's flesh and blood dropped everywhere, his skeleton was clean of flesh and blood, and it dropped on the ground in a pool of blood.

The second man screamed and the child disappeared in particles of black smoke. The fire around the man disappeared but the tree was still burning. The man stood up and was about to run away when an ANBU with a fox mask appeared in front of him.

"Thank kami!" he shouted "The demon is back!" he shouted again and felt a powerful pain in his stomach; he looked down and saw the ANBU's hand in his stomach…his hand.

The man looked up at the ANBU, he saw a blond man behind the fox ANBU. "You should have listened to my wish." he said with no emotion and disappeared in particles of black smoke. The ANBU twisted his fist in the man's stomach, them a second fist came out of the man, this time from his chest. He looked behind and his eyes widen when he saw a second ANBU that looked the same with the first one. His eyes closed and he died with those fists in his body.

The two fox ANBU took their hands out of the man and let the body drop on the ground. They turned around and started leaving. All of a sudden one of the two dropped on the ground dead with five kunai in his head. The first one spun around and saw about ten ANBU all with different masks, the Hokage and a Cat masked ANBU.

The Fox ANBU took a step back "Who are you!?" demanded the Hokage

All of a sudden five more fox ANBU appeared near the first one. The Konoha ANBU tensed and got ready for anything. The now six fox ANBU took out katana's, kodachi's and kunai and charged in full force.

The Konoha ANBU started going through a lot of hand signs and there were numerous shouts of different jutsu's. Two ANBU shot fireballs towards the enemies but hitting only one from the six fox ANBU, three ANBU threw kunai and multiplicated them but not one kunai hit the enemy.

As the enemy encountered the Konoha ninja there was a loud clanging sound heard. Their weapons were intercepted by the Konoha ANBU's own weapons. They started fighting like mad men. The Konoha ANBU had a hard time, but using the numeric advantage and the fact that the enemy didn't use jutsu's they managed to defeat the strange enemy in a matter of seconds.

Tsunade shivered as she saw the blood and looked at the burning tree. "Someone put out that fire." she ordered and two ANBU stepped forward.

The ANBU passed through a long serie of hand signs and created two large waves that hit the tree, everyone's eyes widen when they saw that the fire didn't extinguish.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted a ninja all of a sudden

Tsunade looked in the direction from were she was called and saw an ANBU pointing towards Naruto's tomb stone. She walked over to it and saw blood on it, and the blood created letters that read:

"_The dead rise, they cannot sleep."_

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what it meant when a chill went down through everyone's spines, a powerful wind blew and made everyone shiver.

"I don't like this." said a falcon masked ANBU

His companions nodded. "I don't feel safe near the demons grave." a panda masked ANBU said, Tsunade turned to yell at the idiot then her eyes widen, behind the panda masked ANBU something was raising from the ground…or more like something was raising from everywhere.

Suddenly panda wanted to move but he felt that he couldn't. "Hey something is holding my leg." he said, all of a sudden the sky was covered in black clouds. Panda tried to raise his foot but with no success, then all of a sudden panda yelled in pain and horror, everyone looked at him and saw he was being pulled underground and blood was spraying everywhere.

"Fuck, help me!" panda shouted in terror

Falcon rushed towards him and grabbed his hand and started pulling, two more ANBU joined and tried to pull their comrade out. Panda shouted again in pain and terror and all of a sudden he exploded spraying blood everywhere. Everyone was petrified.

Tsunade looked at the scene that unfolded, she felt cat move close to her and shake in fear as well.

"What…was….that?" asked a hawk masked ANBU trembling, they all saw a black pot appear in the spot where panda used to be. Hawk leaned towards it and looked over it, his head was above it.

"What is that?" asked falcon

"I don…" he didn't finish his sentence as something resembling a burned corpse shot from the black pot and grabbed hawk by the head and dragged him inside. His legs were still sticking out, like panda, hawk exploded spraying blood everywhere.

If that wasn't enough burned corpses raised from the ground surrounding the remaining seven ANBU. The scared ANBU started throwing kunai and shuriken at the corpses and saw their weapons passing through the corpses.

Then all of a sudden two ANBU were raised from the ground and they were being spinned around in the air, they were screaming. Then they fell on the ground and something was raising them and making them hit the ground constantly dragging them on the grass through rocks and then finally being thrown in the fiery tree.

The floating corpses disappeared in particles of dark smoke, all of a sudden the flames from the tree extinguished and two burned ANBU fell from the tree, both Cat and Tsunade finally screamed in horror at what they saw, hell even the rest of the ANBU started screaming in horror as some of them even peed on their pants.

-------------------

Hinata was sitting at the table eating with her family, Hiashi was nervous, pissed of to be more exactly, at first he found out that the demon was buried in the village and then he found out that his daughter and nephew went to the funeral.

"Hinata." said Hiashi coldly

The girl flinched. "Hai tou-san." she responded weakly

"Why in kami's name did you go to that funeral?" he demanded sternly

"I…he…" tried to respond Hinata but with her head down words didn't come out.

Neji started gritting his teeth, he hated his uncle with a passion, he just wished something would happen and his uncle would die, he was the root of everything that was evil here.

"Well what?" demanded Hiashi coldly

"Naruto-kun i-isn't a-and ne-never will be a demon." she said as she looked up at her father with determined eyes

"Don't you dare talk like that to me." spat out Hiashi making Hinata flinch

"Hiashi-sama…with all due respect." said Neji but was cut of by Hiashi

"You too are on my list Neji, how dare you even befriend with such a creature?" spat out Hiashi disgusted

"Well…I…" he couldn't finish as the room started to tremble all of a sudden like there was an earthquake, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

Then all of a sudden a small blond child appeared behind Hiashi just a few steps away, his head was down and no one could see his face. Neji and Hinata narrowed her eyes as they thought they recognized the boy.

Hiashi seeing them looking behind him he also turned around and saw the child, he sneered at him. "What are you doing here?" he spat out "Get out before I kill you for trespassing." he said

As soon as those words came out of his mouth Hiashi feel through the floor, both Neji and Hinata were startled by that.

Hiashi was falling through darkness, and then all of a sudden he hit the floor. He stood up and looked around; he was in the Hyuuga estate. He saw Hinata's room in front of him, he heard sounds from inside, and curious he opened the door. Inside there was nothing, only a bed with white sheets, but at the end of the room there was another door.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow knowing that there was no other door in Hinata's room. He walked towards the door and opened it, behind the door was yet again the same room with the same bed with the same white sheets and another door at the end of the room. Hiashi looked behind and his eyes widen when he saw that the door that used to be behind him disappeared begin replaced with a white wall just like the room.

Hiashi looked up in front again and walked towards the door, he opened it and behind it was the same room again but this time the bed sheets were a little red, it looked like blood. Hiashi curious walked towards the bed and touched the sheets, indeed there was blood on it. He looked behind and saw the door he had just walked through had been replaced with a wall, he was getting scared.

He saw another door and opened it, it was the same room but with a little more blood, he walked towards the next door and opened it, the same room, and more blood. He was now scared as the doors behind his disappeared being replaced with walls. He ran towards the next door and it revealed another room but the bed was covered in blood and a child was laying on it.

Hiashi walked towards the bed and with his shaking hand he took the covers of the boy, he jumped away and dropped on his knees throwing up. On the bed was a blond boy with numerous cuts and holes.

Suddenly the world went wide and it blinded Hiashi, when the light settled down Hiashi opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a hospital room, but he wasn't in the bed. He looked towards a nearby bed and saw someone sleeping in it, he couldn't see who it was because a medic was blocking his view.

All of a sudden he saw the medic taking out a kunai and stabbing the one sleeping in the bed, an ear piercing scream was heard and the doctor exploded leaving his skeleton where he once stood and the entire area was covered in blood.

The Hyuuga head and council member was trembling in fear now, the one sleeping in the bed rose and turned his head towards Hiashi, it was the same blond boy, his blue eyes were piercing his soul. All of a sudden Hiashi dropped through the floor and in a pool of blood filled with bodies, he screamed and felt pulled down, he dropped again and all of a sudden hit the ground.

Neji and Hinata were shocked when they saw Hiashi who disappeared just a few seconds ago drop from the ceiling covered in blood and a stream of blood dropping down on him. Hinata screamed in terror and jumped away, Neji grabbed her and put himself in front of her to protect her.

Hiashi slowly stood up and looked at the two teens, he was about to speak but found himself choking, blood started to pour out of his mouth as he dropped dead on the ground from who knows what.

Hinata screamed in fear and ran out the door, Neji ran after her. As he was running he suddenly felt something behind him, he looked behind him and saw two pairs of red eyes following him and some white transparent lines that formed what looked to be a body chasing him. He stopped and activated his byakugan and attacked. He hit the first attacker and black smoke blew from behind the attacker that jumped away.

All of a sudden Neji was scratched on the back of his head by a claw, he spun around and saw the second attackers hand covered in blood, his hand looked more like a claw. The two attacked at the same time and Neji started spinning doing the **Hakkesho Kaiten**. He managed to destroy the creatures. He let out a sigh and turned to walk away when he felt something pierce his skin, he looked down and saw a claw like ghost hand sticking out of his stomach, he looked behind him and saw a pair of red eyes before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am not held responsible if you feel disturbed, it is rated accordingly. **

**Those that are wondering F.E.A.R. are the initials of a long name, F.E.A.R. actually means First Encounter Recon Assault (strange no? but like in the game it will have a point even here)**

**Also chapters will be getting longer and longer and more and more strange…**

**Hmm…can anyone guess who the Fox ANBU are? (from both sides, Naruto verse and F.E.A.R. verse)**

**Edit: Not everyone will die, there is a plot behind all this but it is hidden...as for Neji...like I said the story is strange and its really intentions are hidden, we don't know if he really is dead... **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

**Paranormal – Chapter 3**

**by DeExil**

Jiraiya was looking at the dark sky and grit his teeth, he didn't like this not one bit, this was a bad omen for sure. He looked towards the bathing house and sighed, today would have been a nice day for research and trying to forget about the blond's death but now he felt like he had to do something. Like he had to find someone and stop something from happening. Why was this happening to him now of all moments?

Jiraiya sighed and stood up. He started walking away through the village; strangely people weren't on the streets. It was too quiet, he looked up at the sky and smiled as memories of a certain blond boy kept coming back in his head, every single happy moment came to his mind and he smiled gratefully at them.

Jiraiya looked up front again and narrowed his eyes, in front of him a small blond child no older than five was running and laughing all the way. He saw the whisker marks on his cheeks and his eyes widen, he called out for the child but he just kept running and laughing. Jiraiya started running after the child.

The toad sannin was running towards a memory it seemed, he was trying to get to the one child that he had cherished so much, as much as the Yondaime. As the child turned left so did Jiraiya after a few seconds, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, were the child should have been there was nothing now. Absolutely nothing.

A cold breeze passed all of a sudden and made Jiraiya shiver, it was like the bad omen was following him, or it was like something or someone was calling for him. There was a bright light all of a sudden and Jiraiya brought his hand over his eyes to cover them, after a few seconds he brought his hand down and looked around.

The toad sannin's eyes widen when he saw the streets of Konoha filled with villagers and children, why just a few seconds ago it was completely empty and now it was full. Jiraiya tried to talk to someone, he tried to tap someone on the shoulder but his hand passed right through said person. The toad sannin jumped in surprise.

He looked around and saw a blond child in the middle of the villagers not too far, it looked like he was begging for food. Jiraiya started running towards him but he was moving slow, to slow to be exact. It was like he was walking in slow motion.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed when he saw someone hit the blond boy and then villagers gathering around and starting to beat him. Jiraiya ran faster and faster, he was seeing the miniature Naruto dying in front of him by the hands of the villagers, he was shouting at them to stop but there was no response.

"Naruto!" he yelled as he got closer, all of a sudden there was a bright flash and everyone disappeared, even the small child. Jiraiya looked around and saw himself back in the deserted streets of Konoha. He looked left and right trying to find any signs of the blond but there was nothing.

Jiraiya shook his head thinking that he imagined everything, he hoped that he imagined it. It felt so real, hearing the child cry and cry it was heart breaking. It felt so real…the toad sannin shook his head again clearing his thoughts. He started walking away and looked around trying to figure out what was happening, why Konoha was abandoned.

As he was walking around he suddenly felt a strange sensation, like something was about to happen. He looked around and saw a man with a white cape with red flames at the end taking the corner between some houses. Jiraiya ran towards the area were he had seen the man.

As Jiraiya took the corner he came face to face with a dead end, but in said dead end there was a person sitting on the ground with his head down. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and walked over to the person and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey you alright?" asked the sannin as he shook the man, what he didn't expect was for the man's head to drop to the side showing his scorched face. Jiraiya yelped in surprise and jumped away in fear.

Jiraiya turned around to see what was happening, as he turned around he came face to face with a blond man, the same man he had seen walking in the alley a few seconds ago. Jiraiya's heart stopped, he felt like he would have a heart attack at that very second, he didn't even feel said man behind him.

"They deserve it, I told them how to treat him." the blond said with his head down as he started disappearing in particles of black smoke. "They should have listened." his voice echoed as he disappeared.

Jiraiya put his hand on his chest were his heart is and started panting, that was the most scary thing he had ever seen so far, that man scared the shit out of him. He would make the man pay for that, but still he couldn't help but feel that he had seen said man before, in the past maybe…

Jiraiya suddenly heard a woman scream, he forgot about his fear and started running away towards the scream. As he took the corner he saw a woman looking in horror at ten identical ANBU. Jiraiya wondered why the woman was afraid of them, it was then that he saw three dead villagers behind the ANBU and three of the said ANBU had their swords covered in blood.

The toad sannin poofed next to the woman startling her. "Who the hell are you guys?" demanded Jiraiya pointing at them

"**We have an enemy target in front of us."** said one of the ANBU looking at Jiraiya

"**All enemy targets are to be eliminated…"** another fox ANBU said, their voices held no emotion and they sounded the same, they sounded the same! It really freaked Jiraiya.

"Hey, get out of here I will deal with them." said Jiraiya to the woman who nodded and ran away in fear.

Jiraiya glared at the men and went through a serie of hand signs. "**Doton: Yomi no Num**" said Jiraiya as a swamp appeared under the ten ANBU. They looked down and five of them managed to jump away, the other five started sinking.

Jiraiya would have expected them to start screaming in horror but they remained calm, in fact what scared him the most was that they were going through hand seals. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" the five sinking men said with no emotion spiting a total of fifteen fireballs towards Jiraiya.

The sannin narrowed his eyes and jumped in a house through the window avoiding the fireballs. He looked up and saw the blond child from before walking up the stairs of the house. Jiraiya mesmerized and wanting to find out who the child is started running after him. The other five ANBU jumped inside the house through the broken window, three of them started running up the stairs while the other two were walking slowly with their katana's drawn.

All of a sudden the door of the room shut by itself. **"What the fuck was that?"** asked one of the ANBU.

"**Check it out."** the other one said and his partner nodded. As he walked towards the door a red portal suddenly opened and started pulling him inside. A blond child could be seen behind the other ANBU just before he dropped on the floor in a pool of blood. The fist ANBU got sucked in the red portal and said portal closed. The door opened again and the blond child disappeared.

As Jiraiya reached the end of the stairs he was forced to dodge a shuriken, he looked behind and saw three fox masked ANBU running towards him with katana's and kodachi's in their hands. The first one appeared behind Jiraiya and lowered his katana; the sannin dropped on his stomach and kicked the man in the chest sending him in the wall.

The second ANBU appeared and tried a vertical slash, Jiraiya rolled away avoiding the attack, the third ANBU tried to cut the sannin in half with his kodachi but with no success as Jiraiya took out a kunai and blocked the kodachi. He then kicked the man away and threw a shuriken hitting him in the head.

The first ANBU passed through a long serie of hand signs. "**Kaze no Yaiba**" he said emotionless as wind hit Jiraiya and making him hit the wall, Jiraiya looked to his left and saw a table, using **Kawarimi** he swapped himself with the table, using the distraction he charged the ANBU, once he was in range he threw three shuriken at him, unfortunately the man jumped away, only one shuriken hit and it was in the man's arm.

The man didn't even scream or touch his hand; it was like he didn't even feel the pain. The second ANBU charged with his katana, he started swinging it manically at Jiraiya The sannin was using a kunai to parry each attack and so far it was with success. Then when the fist ANBU attacked to help his comrade Jiraiya jumped up and kicked both ANBU away. Landing back on his feet he charged at them taking out a second kunai. As he reached them he stabbed the enemy in the head with his kunai's.

The two ANBU died instantly. Jiraiya sighed and sat down, he looked at the two dead ANBU and wondered who they are, they had the same voice, the same look, the same mask and the same moves. Just who the hell are they? He wondered. The sannin tried to remove their masks but they wouldn't come of, it was strange, very strange.

Jiraiya stood up and started walking through the house. "Hey kid, come out its safe." he called but there was no response. Jiraiya looked and looked through every room but he didn't find anything. Jumping out a window and landing on the roof top of a building he looked around. He could see that the southern, western and eastern part of the village was alright and he could still see people on the streets, but the northern part in which he was…it was empty, dead.

The sannin sighed and started making his way towards the Hokage tower to find out what was happening. The northern side of the village…it was his place…in the northern part of the village stood Uzumaki Naruto's house, in the southern part stood the cemetery.

----------------------

Kakashi rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, there were many people up and they all seemed busy. The masked jounin got dressed and looked at the picture of team 7. He couldn't help but think that his biggest mistake was ignoring Naruto, oh how much he would give to take time back and change everything, give the blond the attention he deserved.

The silver haired jounin looked at his orange book and felt like crying, he ignored Naruto by reading a book and by favoring Sasuke. He was to blame for everything. For the first time ever Kakashi walked out of the house without his porn book.

As Kakashi stood outside his house he looked around, he looked up and saw the dark clouds and couldn't help but feel even more depressed. He started walking away ignoring the greetings he was getting. As he was walking he suddenly saw a bright light, he covered his eyes and when he lowered his hand he found himself in the middle of the street and a young blond boy was looking at him.

Kakashi saw the whisker marks and his eyes widen. "Naruto?" he asked surprised

"Ne…you know me mister?" asked the small child in a tiny voice

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he looked around and saw the Hokage monument, but something was off, Tsunade's head was missing. His eyes widen, did he get a second chance in life? He looked around and saw the way everyone was glaring at the blond boy, like the first time he had met him.

Kakashi looked down at the small Naruto and smiled. "I don't think you do…" he told him, the small boy started backing away in fear.

"A-are y-you g-going to h-hurt me?" he asked stuttering

Kakashi shook his head. "No Naruto, I won't, I'm a friend." he said as he wiped a tear away.

The small child smiled brightly at him. "Yatta!" he shouted making everyone turn and look at him "I have a friend." he cheered

Kakashi didn't care how everyone was looking at him, he bent down and picked up the blond and put him on his shoulder and started walking away with a smile on his face. The small child was humming happily and was moving his legs.

The silver haired jounin smiled, he had gotten a second chance to change everything, he looked up front to a bright future, a bright light suddenly appeared and forced Kakashi to cover his eyes, he could still hear the humming but started dying away. When he couldn't hear the humming he moved his hand away from his eyes and looked around.

He was in Konoha, yes, people were walking around him, yes, but…there was no child. He looked at the Hokage monument and saw Tsunade's head there. His eyes widen in fear as he thought that it was just his imagination. He looked around but he couldn't spot the small blond child. He felt like crying that it was all a bad trick. He let his head drop in shame and started dragging himself towards team 7's training ground, or more likely towards the fallen ninja's stone.

Unknown to Kakashi a small child with blond hair was looking over him from the roof tops, a small smile creped on his once stoic face as he disappeared in particles of dark smoke.

-------------------

Neji opened his eyes and sat up painfully.

"Neji-nii-san!" shouted someone. He turned to see who was shouting for him and saw Hinata next to him with tears in her eyes. She embraced him in a hug. "I thought you died." she cried

"H-how a-am I a-alive?" he asked amazed

"I healed you." responded Hinata, it was true, thanks to her training with Tsunade, even if it wasn't that much she managed to learn a little about healing and how to work with it.

Neji looked around and saw for the first time that they were on the street and that many Hyuuga were around them, Hanabi was also there looking at something, in fact everyone except him and Hinata were looking in the same direction.

Neji looked to see what everyone was looking at, his eyes narrowed when he saw the Hyuuga elders, but only nine of them hanging from a tree, held in place with a thick rope each. Neji looked at each one of them and he could see their faces were painted in horror and pain. His eyes rested on one of them and all of a sudden he woke up in the elder council room.

Neji looked around wondering how he got in the Hyuuga council room, he saw the ten elders at the table writing something, and then…all of a sudden one of them was raised up from his chair. The other nine stared at the sight. The one up in the air was then spinned around the room, he was thrown in every single wall and then something started playing ping-pong with him making him hit the floor and ceiling constantly. Then all of a sudden he dropped on the ground and stood there, then something started pulling him and when he reached the door he was pulled underneath it! Instead of going through the door he was pulled underneath the door making his scream in pain as his skin and flesh was being pushed of his bones.

Neji felt sick when he saw the flesh of the elder explode and his skeleton disappearing behind the door dragged underneath it. He heard the other elders scream, he turned around and saw them facing the wall behind them that was on fire, emerging from the fire was a blond child. The elders were raised from the ground and thrown in every single direction multiple times. Then they were dropped on the ground and two dark portals opened and what looked like floating bodies without legs started flying towards the elders. As they hit the elders they screamed in pain and started dying as the color of their skin went paler and paler.

Once the last elder dropped dead the ghosts turned towards Neji and the child was moving towards him. Not wanting the same death like the elders he took out several shuriken throwing them at the ghosts making them disappeared in black clouds. He saw the blond getting closer and closer and the flames moving closer as well. He ran to the door and opened it but beyond it was a put, a dark pit. He turned around in fear and watched the blond approach. All of a sudden the room exploded and sent Neji falling in the pit.

All of a sudden a white light encompassed Neji and he blinked, he found himself outside the estate looking at the bodies of the nine elders. He looked around and saw Hinata, Hanabi and the Hyuuga's. He looked back at the bodies and felt afraid, he started wondering what the hell happened and what the hell had he seen.

----------------------

Kakashi was walking through the village when he suddenly reached the northern part of the said village. He looked around and was amazed that it was quiet here all of a sudden; he walked towards Naruto's apartment for an unknown reason. As he was walking Ibiki suddenly came face to face with him.

"Kakashi?" asked Ibiki

"Ibiki?" the silver haired jounin asked "What is happening here?"

"I wish I knew." sighed the interrogator "Last night someone was killed in Uzumaki's house."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Who died?" he asked

"Bear and a woman I haven't identified yet." responded Ibiki

"Bear died?" asked Kakashi amazed "But how?"

"I have no idea but his bones were cleaned of flesh and blood, and the entire house is filled with blood, it looks like a freaking massacre." Ibiki said darkly

"What else happened?" the jounin asked curious

"We were attacked by strange ANBU with fox masks." responded Ibiki making the silver haired jounin's eyes narrow. "And to make it even strange their masks wouldn't come of, we tried everything but we cannot take their masks of."

"But…but…only one person had the fox mask." said Kakashi

"Yes I know…it is really strange…" responded Ibiki

Kakashi was about to ask something again when they heard a distant scream. They turned their heads in the direction of the scream and started running towards it. It sounded like a woman.

They reached the library of Konoha, they looked around and saw the doors open, a trail of blood leading inside. Ibiki and Kakashi took a kunai in their hands and slowly walked up the stairs.

As they were walking up the stairs and blond man walked from behind a pylon or more like he was walking from one pylon towards the next one.

"He should have had a happy life." the blond man said as he disappeared behind the second pylon. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he saw the cape a few seconds ago, it looked like his cape.

Ibiki for the first time in his life gulped, as he saw the man disappearing like that, in fact seeing as he appeared without him even realizing that he appeared made him afraid of what was inside the library. Kakashi was also trembling, slightly, but trembling.

As the two ninja entered the library they suddenly saw the image of someone's face, that someone had his face burned. They jumped as they saw the image and looked around, there was nothing and no one and they couldn't feel any genjutsu.

They looked around inside the library, it was a complete mess. Books were on the ground, paper everywhere, blood everywhere, it was even dripping from the ceiling. The tables and chairs were thrown in random places and even broken.

"Kakashi." said Ibiki slowly as he pointed to a trail of blood leading towards the back room of the library, the room that held the most powerful jutsu's.

Kakashi nodded and started following Ibiki slowly while looking around. All of a sudden everything went white and when he blinked he saw that the library was intact, the books were on the shelves and people were inside the library looking through books. What caught his eyes was a small blond boy.

Said blond was looking through a book of jutsu's, the kind that students learn, he could see the sparkles in his eyes as he was reading the book. All of a sudden a pink haired woman came, the librarian and grabbed the book from the boy.

"_Demon's are not allowed here."_ she spat at him

"_But I didn't do anything wrong."_ the blond retorted

"_Get out or I will call the ANBU and if you tell the Hokage I will put the mobs on you."_ she growled at the boy.

Kakashi could see tears in the blond's eyes as he turned around and started running out of the library while crying. The jounin looked at the woman in rage, he was about to grab her by the throat and kick her ass when a bright flash took over and made him blink, when he looked around again he saw the library devastated, there was blood everywhere and no one around. Ibiki was a few meters in front of him walking silently towards the back door.

Kakashi continued walking wondering what he had just seen. As Ibiki and Kakashi reached the back door they slowly opened the door and jumped inside hiding behind some crates. They looked around and saw … their eyes narrowed when they saw a small blond child sitting down near a pile of books and scrolls reading them.

Kakashi started walking towards him, when he reached the boy he could hear him humming a strange song, it was peaceful and relaxing and it reminded him of the song he had heard his sensei humming when he was still a genin. He put his hand on the blond's shoulder and the humming stopped, he blond turned around and …

Kakashi jumped away in fear, the blond transformed into a woman with pink hair, her face was burned and covered in blood. She was sitting in arm chair, her mouth open and her eyes gouged out. This woman used to be Haruno Sauky, Sakura's mother. Ibiki stared at the sight, why just a moment ago instead of the woman stood a small child, and now here was the woman.

"What…was that?" asked Ibiki

Kakashi couldn't respond, he was petrified, he had never seen anything like this before, this was not genjutsu, what was happening here? he wondered what, or who could be doing this and why was that someone taking the form of the young child.

"**I saw someone enter the building."** Kakashi and Ibiki heard, they turned around and saw about twenty fox masked ANBU walking inside the library

"**Check the back door."** one of the fox ANBU said as ten of them started moving towards the back door.

Kakashi and Ibiki jumped away hiding themselves and waiting for the enemy to come so they came surprise tem and kill them easily. The enemy was coming closer and closer, they could hear their foot steps splashing through the trail of blood. Then they saw one of them entering the room, the enemy looked around and walking in the middle of the room followed by the rest. Kakashi and Ibiki got ready…

* * *

**A/N: Feh…well Neji is not dead hehehe but people died and villagers have disappeared, the fox ANBU can talk! Now that is something nobody thought of it I believe hehehe….**

**Oh and what is this? The boy was smiling at Kakashi? Can anyone guess why? (wink) it's not what you guys think that is for sure. **

**Oh and did anyone realize what the blond man is after so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

**Paranormal – Chapter 4**

**by DeExil**

Tsunade and Cat were running towards the hospital with five ANBU behind them, Tsunade was going to have a little 'talk' with Sasuke for what was happening here. She didn't know why but she knew that Sasuke knew something about what was happening here and she couldn't help but think that he was the cause of everything that happened here.

As they were running they couldn't help but wonder what happened to every single villager, it seemed like they disappeared, just like that. Suddenly, as they were running they took a left turn and came face to face with the most disturbing thing ever. Attached to the houses on each side were villagers, mutilated.

The villagers, men or women…heck even some teens were strangled and held above the ground by wires that were attached to different parts of the houses. There were a total of fifty villagers there, all dead. The group started walking and looking everywhere trying to understand who could have done something like this.

Tsunade was feeling sick, this was nothing she had seen before, it was too much for her right now. In all her time, meaning ever since she became a Shinobi she never did see someone to kill like this, it was too much for a single ninja, or more ninja's to kill like this. No one went this down in killing people, frankly she wondered why would the enemy ninja's just kill the villagers and not attack every single Konoha ninja they came across.

No, the question now was where the ninja's are. It seems like every single ninja disappeared from Konoha…well everyone single one except for the ANBU that were walking with her. She was now afraid that something happened with Jiraiya but she knew that the old man could take care of himself, he wasn't a sannin for nothing after all…but she was also afraid that something happened with the Kazekage that was still here in Konoha.

The group started running again, it wasn't long till they reached the hospital…but something was wrong, too wrong. They could hear strange sounds from inside the hospital, more to that, some windows had blood leaking out.

The group started walking slowly towards the door. As they were walking they suddenly felt like they were walking too slowly, then the door to the hospital blew open to the side and a man…no, he didn't look like a man, he was covered in a strange silver armor, he had a helmet with four eyes slots glowing blue, his entire body covered in the strange silver armor. This armored man just blasted through the door.

Suddenly time started moving normally again, the armored man charged forwards towards the group. As he reached the first ANBU he punched him hard in the face sending him flying in a tree, he then jumped in the air and kicked another ANBU. He then moved his fist to punch Tsunade; the woman caught the fist and used her free hand to punch the armored man that flew back inside the hospital destroying everything in his path.

The two ANBU that were hit a few seconds ago came back to the group that started running inside the hospital. Once inside they were greeted by the most gruesome sight ever. There was blood everywhere, body parts everywhere, a head was attached to the light bulb in the waiting room, an arm was inside the water canister and the lights in the hallway were palpating.

Suddenly they heard movement, they got ready for anything. They looked towards some rumble and saw the armored man from before sitting up, his helmet was a little bent but he wasn't bleeding, not at all. The man charged again and started throwing punches and kicks towards the Hokage who was dodging them quite easily. She then slide kicked the man making him fall down and delivered a kick in his neck. To make sure he dies Tsunade delivered a chakra enhanced punch in the man's gut, this time he choked for a second just before his body went numb.

Everyone breathed in relief; whoever this new guys were they were tough. Tsunade looked around the hospital and she raised an eyebrow when she saw the writing on the wall. There were a lot of words written there.

"_I trusted him…"_was written on the wall, or _"He betrayed me…"_ the next thing that caught Tsunade's attention was _"He will die, she will die, the curse will stop."_ and the words were leading down the hallway but to were Tsunade had no idea.

"Alright we need to split up." the Hokage said serious and the ANBU backed away in fear.

"H-ho-Hokage-sama, y-you can-can't be serious." stuttered one ANBU

"I'm afraid I am, we divide in two teams. Team one will take the hallway to the left and Team two will take the hallway up in front." the Hokage said and started dividing everyone. She, Cat, Falcon, Eagle and Panther would go straight up front while the other four ANBU would take the left side.

They started walking away silently, Team one took out their swords and got ready for anything that might attack them. Team two with Tsunade in the lead were guarding every side, they didn't know why Tsunade wanted to go this way, the way they were going seemed to radiate so much hate and malice that it was making everyone weak in their knees.

Tsunade didn't know why, she had no idea why she was going this way. She felt like something was here, like she needed to see something. As they were walking they passed a lot of rooms, every single door seemed to be locked or barricaded from the inside. Other doors that had small windows showed a room filled with blood and body parts.

As they were passing through the corridor Eagle suddenly looked in one room. He stopped as he saw someone in the back of the room facing the window. He looked through the small window, the room had some blood sprayed on the walls but there were no body parts or anything like that.

Eagle looked towards the group. "Hey there is someone inside." he told them, he looked back and his heart stopped, the person he had seen in the room had his face on the doors window looking at Eagle with eyes filled with horror. Eagle jumped away and screamed in horror, the face started to drop from the window slowly leaving a trail of blood.

Hearing his scream Tsunade ran to his side, she saw him looking at a door and trembling, like he had seen something that scared the shit out of him. She also looked at the door and in the window but couldn't see anything. The trail of blood on the window blocked the view inside the room. She used a jutsu to calm Eagle down and helped him back on his feet.

She looked at the ANBU to see if he was alright, the ANBU nodded and they started moving again. As they were walking they suddenly took a turn and came to a large room that had three exits, one going straight forward, one to the left and one to the right. The only difference was that the door leading up front was closed.

Tsunade felt like there was something behind the door, she walked over to it. Suddenly time went slower and slower, she was moving in slow motion. Then the door blew open and she thought another armored man will come out, but this time it was different. From behind the door ghosts came, but not any kind of ghosts. These ghosts were black and looked like burned corpses, they were also missing their legs and they were floating above the ground.

The ANBU seeing the ghosts freaked out, but when they saw the ghosts approaching their Hokage they took out their shuriken and threw them at the ghosts. The ghosts that were hit vanished in puffs of black smoke. Cat went through a serie of hand signs and called out the name of the jutsu. "**Katon: Karyu Endan**" she said and spat out fire that transformed in a dragon and destroyed the last ghosts.

Time went back to normal and everyone relaxed. They all decided they should avoid the area were the ghosts came from but Tsunade started moving beyond the door, she felt like this was the right way, like this is where she needed to go. The ANBU tried to tell her to stop but she just kept going. Seeing as there was no other way out, they started following her through the blasted door.

As they were walking they suddenly arrived at the emergency room, or at least one of them. Tsunade gulped and opened the door. There was a bright flash that blinded everyone, when they could see again they saw…Tsunade and a bunch of medics working on someone. The Hokage raised an eyebrow and moved closer followed by the rest of the ANBU.

As they got closer they could see the vision Tsunade trying to heal a blond boy with a large gash in his chest. Tsunade gasped as she recognized Naruto, meaning that what she was seeing now was the operation three years ago when Naruto was hit by the **Chidori**. Suddenly the medics and Tsunade started working faster and faster…too fast for anyone. Then a bright flash appeared and made everyone cover their eyes. When they lowered their hands they saw a different emergency room.

This emergency room was filled with blood, five corpses were on the ground in a pool of blood, and they were all medics. Tsunade looked around and realized they were back in their time. She walked over to a corpse and turned it around, the medics face was covered in blood and his face held pure terror. The Hokage sighed and started moving towards the end of the emergency room were there was another door. The ANBU started following their Hokage looking disgusted at what they were seeing.

Everyone knew now that this was no ordinary killer; he was some powerful genjutsu user from what they thought. But what was curious was the fact that no one could detect any trace of genjutsu and they couldn't feel anyone's presence. This was the strangest thing they have ever seen.

As Tsunade opened the door she walked in another hallway, she turned left and started walking. The ANBU were following close behind. Suddenly a powerful wind blew and the light bulbs started moving making the light in the hallway move left and right. It was the freakiest thing they have seen. To make it scarier in the end of the hallway a small blond child appeared in the light, as the light passed away and came back the child was gone.

The ANBU and Tsunade gulped and started walking in the direction the blond child was a few seconds ago. As they passed a room Tsunade looked through the window, a bright light appeared and made her cover her eyes. When she lowered her hand she saw a bed in which there was a young blond boy, no older than five and … Sarutobi in a chair.

"_Ojii-san, why do they hate me?"_ asked the child that was crying.

The elderly Hokage embraced the blond child and tried to calm him down. _"It's alright Naruto, they are stupid and they don't know anything."_

"_But why are they so mean to me?"_ the child cried in the Hokage's shoulder _"I didn't do anything to them."_ he cried

"_It's alright…let me get you some ramen to cheer you up."_ the Hokage said and the child seemed to cheer up a little. Sarutobi smiled and sat up; he walked over to Tsunade and walked right through her. The fifth looked behind her and saw Sarutobi opening the door and walking outside.

A few seconds later a medic walked in, he looked at the child in disgust. Tsunade looked back at the miniature Naruto and saw him trembling under the medics gaze. The medic approached the blond and looked at him. Suddenly he took out a kunai and stabbed the blond. An ear piercing scream was heard and made Tsunade cover her ears. A bright light consumed her and she closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw a bloody bed and the child in it covered in blood, his eyes were a little open and he was breathing hard.

"_I will kill you!"_ heard Tsunade, she turned around and saw Sarutobi beating the medic from before in the most brutal way she had ever seen, her eyes widen, she had never seen her sensei beat someone like that.

Another bright light appeared and Tsunade closed her eyes, she opened them and she was facing the bed again, this time the bed was empty but there was blood on it. She looked around and saw Sarutobi with the blond child in his arms.

"_Please Naruto, hold on, don't die on me!" _he cried towards the blond boy as he ran out the door carrying the bloody child.

Another bright light appeared and Tsunade covered her eyes, she let her arm down and found herself back in the hallway, she looked at the door from before and saw it was empty, and clean… she raised an eyebrow wondering why that room was clean and the rest of the hospital was bloody.

She looked behind her and saw the ANBU looking around making sure nothing gets them by surprise. She looked up front and saw a line of blood taking the corner to the right. She started walking towards the blood trail. When she reached it she turned right and gasped.

Tsunade was standing right in front of the psychopathic section of the hospital and there was a bloody door at the end of the hallway. But what made her eyes widen was the fact that there were about ten ANBU dead on the hallway leading towards the door at its end. The ANBU were all mutilated in the worst way possible, not even Ibiki could kill someone like this, not even Kyuubi killed like this.

The ANBU, or what was left of them were either missing a head and the flesh and blood from their chest, one of them had his mask of and his heart was coming out of his chest and straight in his mouth. Another ANBU had his legs in his mouth, but one of his legs was completely ripped from his body while the other was bent from behind, above his head and straight in his mouth.

The ANBU following Tsunade also gasped as they saw the sight, the lights in the hallway were palpitating faster than before. Tsunade slowly walked towards the end of the hallway trying not to step on any flesh, she could hear her and the ANBU's foot steps in the blood. As she reached the door she saw something written in blood.

"_Such a brother…just like his brother."_ it read. She put her hand on the knob and turned it. There was a clicking sound and the door opened. Inside was a room with white secured walls and in the right end corner of the room stood one Uchiha Sasuke shaking violently and moving back and forth.

"Uchiha." said Tsunade grimly, she didn't quite want to see him but she was a little glad he was alive because he would tell her what happened here.

Said Uchiha turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with horror. He looked behind Tsunade and saw the carnage, his face filled with more horror than before. He started crying…crying and mumbling the words _"No."_ and_"Please forgive me."_ Tsunade started walking towards him, he didn't seen to notice she was in the room, he was afraid of something else from what it seemed.

Suddenly there was a bright light; Tsunade once again covered her eyes. When she removed her hand from her face she found herself in a strange room. She looked around and her eyes narrowed when she saw Orochimaru sitting in a chair at the end of a long table. Behind his were two sound ninja.

Tsunade looked around and saw Sasuke at the door on his knees.

"_So Sasuke-kun, what news do you bring?"_ asked Orochimaru

"_Uzumaki Naruto is dead."_ the Uchiha said with no emotion, or so it seemed, Tsunade felt like there was a glint of happiness in what he said.

"_Ku ku ku, excellent."_ laughed Orochimaru _"If it wasn't for him we couldn't have killed him."_

Sasuke grinned sadistically. _"Of course, we owe it to him, holding the dobe and making him lose…and die."_ laughed the Uchiha

Tsunade was furious, but at the same time she was wondering what she was seeing right now and who was that 'him' that Orochimaru and Sasuke were talking about. She saw Orochimaru also starting to laugh.

"_Ku ku ku, now we can destroy Konoha."_ he laughed and was joined by Sasuke and the two ninja.

Suddenly the wall behind Orochimaru caught fire, he turned around and narrowed his eyes. It seemed like he was about to say something but he couldn't, it shocked him what he saw coming from the wall. A small blond boy no older than five emerged from the fire. He had three whisker marks on his cheek.

Orochimaru stood up and was about to say something again but instead of saying something he yelled in pain. He was lifted up in the air and thrown in the left wall, he was then thrown in the right wall, he was then spinned in circles and thrown on the table breaking it. Then he was lifted up again and thrown on the ceiling, then down at the ground and then back at the ceiling, the process repeating itself continuously.

The two ninja charged the child with a kunai in their hands. The boy who had his head down all the time and didn't move a muscle raised his head a little and looked at the two ninja. They suddenly stopped in their tracks and started making gurgling sounds. All of a sudden they exploded throwing body parts and blood everywhere. Their bones, cleaned of flesh and blood fell on the ground.

Then all of a sudden the child started leaping towards the table while laughing like any other child. Orochimaru was being spinned in the room and he was crying for help. Sasuke was now trembling; he could see the small child leaping towards him while laughing. He got scared and ran out the room leaving Orochimaru behind, if he would have stayed a little longer he would have seen Orochimaru cough, then cough again and again. All of a sudden Orochimaru's skeleton was pulled out of his body through his mouth. He died instantly.

Tsunade was blinded by a light once again, when she looked around she saw herself behind Sasuke who was running away. She started running after the teen to see what was happening. All of a sudden Sasuke stopped in a long hallway with doors on all sides. The doors flew open and……Tsunade didn't know what they were, it was impossible to describe. These creatures had red human like eyes, their bodies where transparent, only a line showed their bodies, and their hands looked like claws.

Twenty in numbers, these creatures attacked the teen that ran through a long serie of hand signs. All of a sudden he finished his hand signs and cried out in fear. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" he yelled as he spat out a large fireball. The fireball hit five of the twenty creatures and it exploded. Five more were hit by the explosion, those hit disappeared in a puff of black smoke particles.

The last ten arrived near Sasuke who unsheathed his Chidori like katana. He started slashing through the creatures like they were the root of all evil and everything wrong. Sasuke got scratched multiple times, but with his trusty sword he managed to defeat these creatures. Sasuke dropped on his knees panting.

Tsunade and it seemed like Sasuke as well heard foot steps behind them. They turned around and saw the blond child walking slowly up to them with his head down. There was fire behind him and it was advancing with every step he was taking.

Sasuke jumped back on his feet and ran through a serie of hand signs again. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**" he cried out as he spat fire that took the shape of a dragon. Said fiery dragon raced towards the child. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and yelled for the child to move out of the way, what amazed her and shocked her was that when the dragon hit the child the boy came out of the fiery hell intact, like the dragon didn't even touch him.

Sasuke was trembling in fear now, he turned around and his eyes widen further when the hallway ripped apart in four identical cubes and they started rolling like a ball but staying in the same place. The wall became the floor, then the ceiling became the floor and so on. Sasuke stood trembling as he watched the junction of the hallway turn and turn.

All of a sudden a dark portal opened at the end of the hallway and a ghost like corpse came out and flew towards the petrified Uchiha. When the ghost got near the Uchiha it stretched it hands and collided with the teen, when it did collide with him it burst into particles of black smoke and Sasuke started coughing up blood.

The blond was getting closer and closer; the Uchiha narrowed his eyes and tried to activate his Sharingan only to realize that he couldn't. He turned around and started running away through the rolling junctions.

Again Tsunade's vision was blocked by a dense light. She covered her face and when she lowered her hand she was in a room with two doors, one of her left and the other on her right. She saw Sasuke using crates and so on to barricade the door on the left. He was bleeding and his left hand was bandaged. His face was filled with horror.

Suddenly something was banging on the door on the Hokage's right side. Sasuke gasped in fear and took out a kunai, he seemed to have lost his katana. He stood trembling looking at the door. Suddenly the door opened and … Kabuto stepped in.

"_Sasuke, what is happening here?"_ demanded the glass wearing man

"_I…I…do-don't kn-know." _he responded shivering

"_Why are you…"_ Kabuto couldn't finish his sentence as he was lifted from the ground and thrown in a nearby wall. He was then thrown by a invisible force in the wall behind Tsunade. Then Kabuto was thrown in the middle of the room, the door closed and light bulb shattered. It was complete darkness now.

"_Sssaaasssuuuukkkkeeee."_ a voice said, it sent shivers down Tsunade's spine. The lights suddenly came on and she could see three floating corpses around Kabuto. The light went out, they came back on and three more corpses appeared. The lights went off and then they came back on and ten more corpses appeared.

Sasuke screamed in fear and Kabuto was shivering, he threw a kunai at one of the floating things. Bad move…the kunai went right through it, the lights went off…they came back on and Kabuto was in the air being chocked, the corpses were still there. Then Kabuto was being thrown in the ceiling, on the floor, on the walls, spinned in the air. Then all of a sudden the lights went off.

The lights came back on and the corpses disappeared. Kabuto was on the floor panting, he tried to get on his feet but something caught his legs, he was pulled towards the door … instead of being pushed through the door he was dragged underneath it. He screamed in pain and horror. Then his upper body exploded, his skeleton was dragged outside under the door, blood sprayed in the entire room.

Sasuke screamed in horror and started throwing the boxes away from the barricaded door. Once he was done he opened the door and ran outside, the blond child appeared again in the middle of the room, the room caught fire and exploded. Tsunade was blown in the wall.

The Hokage thought she died, but when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the middle of the Sound Village, ninja were running everywhere screaming in terror as ghosts and transparent creatures were chasing them and killing them, what was strange was that these things were ignoring the civilians letting them run away unharmed.

She looked around and saw Sasuke on his knees crying to a small blond child, three transparent creatures were behind the said child and twenty floating corpses were behind Sasuke.

"_Please don't!"_ begged the Uchiha

Suddenly he was lifted from the ground and thrown back down, the process repeating itself for five times. The Uchiha gasped for air and looked at the blond child.

"_Please don't kill me!"_ he begged with tears in his eyes.

All of a sudden he was dragged away in a building nearby, his screams could be heard from inside, blood sprayed out through the door and then he was thrown out through the window, he landed in front of the child again, his left arm had a big gash.

He looked up at the child and cried again. _"Please spare me Naruto!"_ he was lifted up and he started chocking _"I'm sorry!"_ he screamed. Then he screamed and his scream echoed throughout the village. Tsunade was blinded by a bright light, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was facing Sasuke in the white room in the hospital.

Tsunade looked around and saw the ANBU outside the room looking around. She looked back at Sasuke who was crying and trembling. Suddenly she heard something close, she looked behind and saw the door to the room had been closed. Sasuke started screaming in fear.

"No, I beg you, please!" he cried out. Suddenly blood started dripping on the walls, behind Sasuke the blood created one word.

"_Curse."_ could be read on the wall. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Tsunade turned around and saw in the corner of the room a blond child, no older than five standing there with his head down. Suddenly the room caught fire, or at least the walls and the ceiling, Sasuke screamed in fear.

"No, please!" he cried out again with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry for trying to kill you Naruto!!!!" he screamed "Please forgive me!" he shouted again

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream, Sasuke and Tsunade covered their ears. Tsunade opened one eye and saw that behind Sasuke stood the blond child……….

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter was with Tsunade and … well I like to call it the hospital of horrors lol…I remember I almost had a heart attack when I passed the hospital level in the game (laughs nervously) I was inspired from there to write this chapter…**

**Now…what kind of**_**'curse'**_** the writing on the wall referred to?**

**We saw how Kabuto and Orochimaru died…now does everyone understand why Sasuke is a wimp? (lol) Oh and Tsunade as shown only a quarter of what Sasuke went through and witnessed…so….hehe…**

**Oh and those that played the game...remember the armored dudes? (smiles) I hope I implemented him right...also the red faced guys won't appear...there is no need for them... **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

**Paranormal – Chapter 5**

**by DeExil**

Sakura was running down the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower in pure terror, just a few minutes ago she was in her house having breakfast with her father when it happened. As she was eating the ground shook, it was like an earthquake. When things calmed down she and her father looked around to see what was wrong.

Then it started, blood started to flow down from the stairs that lead to the rooms up in the house. She screamed in terror and her father started shivering and his eyes widened. As the blood stopped flowing down they heard someone crying…it sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

Sakura sat up slowly and so did her father, they didn't know why but they knew that they had to see what was happening and who was up there. They slowly started walking up the bloody stairs, when they reached the second floor they saw the door to Sakura's room creaked open.

Her father walked towards the door and slowly opened it, Sakura moved towards her father when all of a sudden everything moved forward and she found herself down in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and then she heard a scream. She rushed back up the stairs and straight into her room.

Her eyes widen in fear and tears started falling from her eyes as she saw her father strangled by the light bulb and his legs missing. She backed away in fear and hit something. She turned around and saw that the door was closed behind her. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw words written in blood on the door.

"_I'm coming…"_ it read.

Sakura backed away some more and heard a creak. She looked at her dresser and saw the door opening. Then the door stopped opening and she walked slowly to see what was inside. As she got closer a cold wind blew inside her room making her shiver. Suddenly…she heard it…

"_Ssssssaaaaakkkkkkuuuurrrrraaaa-cccchhhhhhaaaaaannnnnn."_ she heard. It brought chills down her spine and she saw a burned hand coming out of her drawer, she screamed in terror and brought her hands together. "Kai!" she shouted but nothing happened, the hand was still out and the door was opening more.

The house started to shake violently, blood started dripping from the walls. Then she looked at her windows and saw words written in blood again, she trembled when she read the words. Her eyes widen and she screamed, she ran to the door and smashed it open and ran down the stairs.

On the window the blood had written. _"Missed me?"_ and a small blond child was behind the window.

As Sakura was running down the stairs blood started dripping down the walls on all sides, as she looked on the sides she saw numerous words such as. _"Hate."_,_"Death", "Demon", "Pain"_ and _"Wrath."_

Sakura ran faster and faster and when she reached the door that lead outside the house she opened it. She screamed as a blond child stood there with his head down and there were flames behind him.

"_Hello…Sssaaakkkuuurrraaa."_ the child seemed to say, his words echoing all around her. She screamed and slammed the door close, she turned around and screamed again in horror as she saw the small child walking down the stairs, fire behind him and his head down.

"_All I wanted…"_ the child said as everything went white. Sakura looked around and saw herself and Naruto when they were twelve, she saw herself punching the blond and he flew away through a wall. The world went white again and she looked up front, her eyes widen in horror as she saw the child just a few steps away from her.

"…_was love…"_ the child said, Sakura screamed and opened the door, she ran outside and started running down the streets. She took a turn and entered a dead end, she turned around and saw the child there, he still had his head down.

"…_and recognition."_ he said again as flames started to surround Sakura. The flames seemed to get closer and closer to her. Suddenly a red head jumped in front of her, he picked her up and jumped on the roof top. The child didn't look to happy.

The red head jumped from roof top to roof top and finally stopped in the market place. He put Sakura down and the girl looked at him and gasped recognizing who he was.

"Kazekage-sama." she said

The boy looked at her with no emotion. "You are lucky I decided to save you, I could have left him to kill you." he said

Gaara knew who the child was, he also knew what he was after. He said to himself that he wouldn't interfere, he already sent his siblings out of Konoha and he was scouting the village to see what the child was doing.

As he was scouting he started feeling more and more sad at the child, it seemed like he was taking it too far and decided its time to talk to him and make him realize that he needs to calm down a little. He had saved Sakura only to prove that.

"Kazekage-sama what is happening here?" Sakura asked trembling

Gaara was about to respond when he saw the child appearing behind Sakura, he narrowed his eyes and pushed Sakura away. "Run…run away." he said. The girl looked at him and then where he was looking, her eyes widen in fear and she started running away.

Gaara growled at the child. "You have gone too far." he said

"_Curse…curse…curse…"_ the child said as he walked towards Gaara slowly and … carefully?

"At first I was going to let you destroy this place but you have gone too far." Gaara said nervous

"_I'm not…demon…"_ the child said as a tear dropped from his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gaara letting his guard down.

"_Me…not do anything…" _he said softly as he continued walking towards Gaara

The red head growled. "You did a lot, you killed too many and some were innocent!" he yelled at the child who didn't even seem to hear him

"_Me afraid…no demon."_ the child cried as tears started dropping from his eyes.

Gaara let his guard drop again, the child got closer and closer to him. He stopped right in front of Gaara. The red head didn't know why but he bent down at his level and hugged him, he remembered when his siblings hugged him and when Naruto hugged him.

The child didn't even flinch; it was like he didn't even feel the hug. Suddenly he started fading in particles of black smoke, Gaara tried to catch them, he was scared that the child was dying and leaving this world.

"_Thank you."_ the child said just before he disappeared.

Gaara looked around the empty market place. He felt like he wanted to destroy everything, he had lost his friend again. Suddenly he tensed, he felt something. Turning around he saw a tall blond man, behind him were thirty fox masked ANBU and two strangely armored men.

"Stay out of my way." the man said before fading in particles of black smoke. The ANBU and the armored men charged Gaara with various weapons in their hands. The Kazekage jumped on his feet and started defending himself. It was strange, but he could feel that these guys were here only to hold him still, so he won't leave until something grand will happen.

----------------------

Kakashi and Ibiki waited, the man in the middle of the room looked at the dead woman, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her in a book shelf.

"**Bitch."** the ANBU said as he turned to leave away.

Kakashi nodded at Ibiki who nodded back at him. They jumped out of their hiding place. Kakashi grabbed the ANBU that threw the dead body and threw him in the same book shelf. He then threw a kunai that hit the ANBU right in the head killing him.

Ibiki grabbed two of the remaining nine ANBU and hit them against each other, he took out their kunai and stabbed them in the head. It was a fast and deadly death. The other seven ANBU charged both Ibiki and Kakashi.

"**Man down!"** shouted one of the ANBU alerting the other ten inside the library. Kakashi grabbed one of the men and threw him in the nearby wall, he was then punched away by another ANBU. He jumped back on his feet and disappeared only to reappear right behind the ANBU that had punched him. He twisted the ANBU's head to the side making a sickening cracking sound, said man dropped dead on the ground.

Ibiki managed to grab one of the remaining five ANBU, he threw him in two of his companions and went through a long serie of hand signs. Once he was done with that he called out the name of the jutsu. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" he said as he incinerated the three fox ANBU.

The remaining two ANBU ran out the door. **"We need backup!"** they shouted as they ran in the middle of the library.

Kakashi and Ibiki jumped outside the back room and looked around, they saw movement on all sides, suddenly Kakashi jumped to the side and five shuriken hit the wall were he had been just a few seconds ago. He looked up and saw an ANBU up on the book shelves, he looked at Ibiki, the interrogator shook his head at Kakashi and jumped towards the ANBU on the book shelf.

Kakashi looked around and saw an ANBU charging from his left side with a katana. He took out a kunai and blocked the katana, he spun on one foot appearing behind the ANBU, he moved his kunai to kill but the katana appeared in front of him, the silver haired jounin jumped away.

Two more ANBU appeared, one of them with a kunai in his hand, the other had a…scythe. Kakashi ducked to avoid the slash from the massive scythe, he then swept his feet on the ground making the scythe wielder fall on the ground. He then jumped up and delivered a kick in the man's chest.

The man seemed to gasp for air, the jounin jumped away and kunai stabbed the downed man killing him. It seemed like his companion killed him by mistake. The katana wielding ANBU suddenly appeared behind Kakashi ready to strike, his katana was blocked by another katana.

Kakashi jumped away and looked to see who helped him, it was an ANBU…but he was different. This ANBU had black armor covered in blood, a black hood over his head and a mask…but the mask had no design on it. The new comer started fighting with the fox ANBU, all of a sudden the fox ANBU dropped his katana. The new comer kicked the katana away and looked at the downed man.

Kakashi thought for sure that the new comer would kill the new comer, his eyes widened when he saw the new comer walking away and slowly disappearing in particles of black smoke. He couldn't believe it, that person had saved him and fought the enemy but left him live.

The jounin was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt a kunai scratch his arm. He jumped away and saw three more fox ANBU. He looked around and grinned, he started running in between the book shelves followed by the enemy ANBU. He suddenly created twenty clones that jumped away, ten behind each book shelf.

Suddenly the book shelves started shaking violently, Kakashi jumped away just in time as the book shelves crashed on the enemy ANBU. He looked at his master piece and smirked, he turned around and his eyes narrowed as he saw the ANBU that saved him, said ANBU nodded at him before he disappeared in particles of black smoke.

Kakashi was about to walk away when he heard cracking sounds. He looked around curious, Ibiki landed near him. He was also curious what was happening. Suddenly the cracking sound was heard clearer. They looked around and the walls exploded in certain point.

Three strange men appeared, they had silver armor and their silver helmet had four eyes sockets that were glowing blue. One of them came out the back room, another from the left wall and the last one from the right wall.

"What the fuck?!?" shouted Ibiki

Suddenly the armored men from left and right spat out a large fireball while the one that came from the back room spat out three small fireballs, Kakashi and Ibiki narrowed their eyes as they saw that, they did no hand signs and they didn't even call the name of the jutsu.

Kakashi and Ibiki jumped away, the jutsu's collided and made a large explosion in the place where the two Konoha ninja used to be. Then the tree armored men disappeared and reappeared in front of the Konoha ninja, two in front of Ibiki and one in front of Kakashi. They punched the two ninja making them fly through five book shelves.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and groaned, he heard a loud metallic sound. Looking in front of him he saw on of the armored men there. He was ready to pick him up and do who knows what with him.

Kakashi rolled on the side avoiding the man's grab. Said man looked at Kakashi and seemed to glare, the jounin wasn't sure, maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. The man charged Kakashi, the jounin jumped back on his feet and started dodging left and right.

Suddenly the armored man gathered electricity in his palm, he trusted the palm in front of him towards Kakashi. Said jounin jumped away just in time as lighting shot from the man's palm, when it hit the wall it exploded leaving a large hole there. Kakashi looked at the damage with wide eyes, if it would have hit him he would have been dead by now.

Kakashi was brought out of his fear and fascination when the man grabbed him and threw him in another book shelf. Kakashi stood up and cursed, he passed through a serie of hand seal and created the **Raikiri** in his right hand. He charged towards the armored man and trusted his hand right inside the man's chest. The jutsu cut through him like butter. The man dropped on the ground, but what was strange was that there was no blood leaking out and no blood sputtered.

Kakashi sighed and turned around, he started walking away when he felt something behind him, spinning around he saw the armored man he had just killed on his feet, or more like in the air with his hands in a single fist, Kakashi jumped away and the man lowered his fist on the floor, it was like an earthquake after that, the ground shook violently. The armored man stood up and was about to move after Kakashi but the ground shattered and he fell in a hole.

Kakashi sighed in relief, but his relief was cut short when the crack started to move all around and the ground shattering. Kakashi started running away but he tripped on something. Looking behind him he saw he tripped on a body, the hole became larger and larger and when it reached Kakashi it stopped.

The jounin's heart was beating very fast, he thought he would die just a minute ago. Suddenly the hole started moving towards him again, his feet fell down, he was about to completely fall but he managed to grab the book shelf. He tried to pull himself up but found out that he couldn't.

Ibiki suddenly appeared, he seemed to have finished the other two men since he was here. Ibiki tried to pull Kakashi out but his hand slipped, Kakashi fell in the hole in a dark pit from what it seemed.

"KAKASHI!!!!" shouted Ibiki. He was about to jump after the jounin when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jiraiya there shaking his head.

"Let me do this, I know were this hole leads to." said Jiraiya "You go to the vaults in the monument, everyone is there."

Ibiki nodded and started running towards the exit of the library. Jiraiya looked down in the hole. He closed his eyes and then opened them, he jumped down.

----------------------------

Tsunade watched in horror as Sasuke started making gurgling sounds, blood started to fall from his mouth. His arms were ripped from his body and throw away, his legs were ripped and then…finally his head. The last thing Tsunade saw was a tear dropping from the teen's eyes. Sasuke's body them exploded spraying blood everywhere. The flames receded and the room was covered in blood and body parts. The child disappeared. Tsunade stood there trembling at what had happened.

Suddenly Tsunade heard a scream; she ran to the door and ripped it open with her inhuman force. She looked to see what was happening, her eyes widened when she saw that ANBU fighting with two transparent creatures. She saw Cat being dragged away by an unknown force.

Tsunade ran towards Cat and tried to take her hand but a creature appeared in front of her slashing her hand. Cat cried out in horror as she disappeared in a room and the door closed behind her. Tsunade punched the creature destroying it and ran to the door, she started punching the door, kicking it, everything but the door seemed to resist her inhuman force.

She heard Cat screaming, she tried and tried but the door didn't budge. Inside cat was being thrown everywhere, she was thrown on the ceiling and held there, something was now chocking her. A small child suddenly appeared at the door, cat looked at the child in terror.

The child started moving towards cat, it seemed like he was about to finish her. Suddenly Cat's mask dropped to reveal a woman with blue hair, Uzuki Yuugao. "Please…" she hardly said as a tear dropped from her eyes. The child stopped dead in his tracks, Yuugao fell from the ceiling on the ground and she gasped for air, a few seconds later she was breathing normally again.

Yuugao looked up at the child and crawled away from his near the bed. "Please spare me." she said trembling with tears in her eyes. The child started walking towards her, Yuugao was trembling more and more, she could see her end coming towards her in small steps. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found herself staring in happy blue eyes, she was staring at a twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto. She looked around and saw herself at the fallen ninja's stone, Team 7 training ground.

"Don't cry Yuugao-san, I'm sure Hayate-san wouldn't want to see you cry." the blond said

Yuugao remembered the moment; it was right after the chunin exams, when Hayate died. Yuugao's eyes teared up and she jumped on the blond entangling him in a hug, she put her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"There, there, it's going to be alright." said the blond as he moved his hand on her back. Suddenly Yuugao was consumed by a bright light and she opened her eyes, she found herself on the Hokage monument, the blond was nowhere to be seen.

"_Thank you."_ a kind voice said, Yuugao turned around and her eyes widen when she saw the blond child there. But he didn't seem to want to do anything bad to her. The child started to disappear in particles of dark smoke, Yuugao smiled kindly at him, she didn't know why but she did.

"_He spared me."_thought Yuugao happily, she turned around and her heart nearly missed a beat as she saw a tall blond man at the edge of the fourths head. It was the same blond man she saw last night. The man turned his head to the side a little just enough for Yuugao to see his mouth.

"Cemetery." he said before disappearing in particles of black smoke. Yuugao stared in the spot the man was just a few seconds ago wondering what he wanted to say by that. She walked over to the fourths head and at its edge, she looked over Konoha and her eyes rested on the cemetery, she could see a sparkle there, close to Uzumaki Naruto's grave. She raised an eyebrow.

Looking around she found the trap door leading towards the vault of the monument open. She raised another eyebrow and walked towards it, she jumped down and started searching for who was inside.

----------------------------

Every single villager and ninja was inside the vault of the monument, ever since the toad sannin declared that they were under attack by an unknown enemy of unknown power he ordered everyone to run in the vault saying it is safe.

What was strange was that the Hokage disappeared, the council disappeared and even Kakashi and Sakura disappeared. Kurenai was sitting next to Hinata and helping her bandage Neji. The boy was looking at the ceiling in deep thought. Kami knows what he was thinking about.

Suddenly the doors of the vaults started to open, everyone tensed and the ninja got ready for battle, the door opened to reveal Uzuki Yuugao. Everyone relaxed as she walked inside.

"What's happening here?" asked the blue haired woman

"Jiraiya-sama ordered us to hide here." replied Kurenai

"Why did he order that?" asked the ANBU

"He said we were under attack." answered a villager

Yuugao nodded. "Well yes…we are under attack…"

"Do you know were Hokage-sama is?" asked Gai

"She…" Yuugao then remembered were she was and trembled, everyone saw that. "She is in the hospital."

"Why is she there?" asked Kiba

"Forget that, we need to save her!" shouted a medic

"Why do you say that?" Kurenai asked

"Before I ran from there…" said the medic who started to shiver "Strange things were happening."

"Like what?" asked Tsume curious

"Dead…the…dead were coming to life." he stuttered in fear

"That is complete bullshit!" a chunin yelled

"No its not!" shouted Neji as he stood up "I saw it…ghosts…corpses…they … they killed the council of the Hyuuga."

"Not only that." said Yuugao as everyone turned to look at her. "I seems like they are killing everyone they see…"

"Did…d-did you by any c-change see a blond child?" asked the medic from before.

The medic started backing away shivering. "H-hai I saw…" he stuttered "He appeared in the morning, he was crying, everyone rushed to see what was wrong with him, I stayed and watch from afar…" he stopped and put his hand on his chest over his heart

"What happened?" asked Hana

"The child stopped crying…the medics screamed in pain, they were blown away, then they were thrown in every single wall, some had their body parts ripped from them…two of them exploded throwing blood and flesh everywhere." the medic explained shivering

"…What else?" asked Shino

"The child then started leaping towards me through the blood laughing…like a child…a happy laugh." everyone in the room started feeling chills down their spines "I ran away, trying to alert everyone to flee but everywhere I went the child got there before me and killed everyone…" he said as his put his hand on his head

"How did you escape?" asked Yuugao

"I…I…I was attacked by strange fox masked ANBU, they were about to kill me when these transparent creatures with claw like hand appeared and attacked them, I used that as a diversion, I jumped out the window and ran for my dear life." he said

"H-how di-did the child l-look like?" stuttered Hinata

"He had blond hair, an orange jumpsuit and………whisker marks." he said making everyone's eyes widen.

"T-the de-demon is back!" shouted a civilian

"He is back for revenge!" shouted another one

"Shut up!" shouted Kurenai

"This all your fault as well, he wouldn't be killing us now if you didn't torture him like that when he was young!" spat Yuugao and then it clicked in her mind, the child was five years old…only five.

At the age of five Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage, at the age of five he received an apartment that was burned to the ground a few days later, at the age of five he got stabbed in the hospital by a medic, at that age he was beaten more than ever…at that age he nearly died.

"He is taking revenge for what you did n him!" shouted Kurenai

"Not only that." said Yuugao silently and everyone looked at her. "He is using a five year old body…at the age of five his life was lie hell…" she said

"What do you mean by that?" demanded a jounin

"At the age of five he nearly died." Gai said shocked

"That means that he is using the five year old body to remember everyone about that year?" asked Shikamaru

"It is a possibility." replied Yuugao

There was a long silence after that, everyone shifted uncomfortably, they didn't know what to do. Suddenly a villager shouted out.

"We need to destroy his grave!"

"What?!?" yelled everyone that loved Naruto

"If we destroy his grave he might leave us alone!"

"You idiot…it will only anger him more!" shouted Yuugao "I can see that he still knows who his friends are."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kurenai

"I was with Hokage-sama in the hospital, I was dragged in a room and nearly killed, but when my mask fell he recognized me and brought me to the Hokage monument and spared me." she answered

"He spared you to kill you later!" a villager shouted and the rest of the haters nodded

"No he didn't!" she roared "He knew I was his friend and left me alone, if he didn't kill you by now it means he will not kill you if you stay here!" she shouted at them

"Forget that!" shouted an ANBU "Let's destroy the grave!" and everyone in the Naruto hater party cheered and started leaving

The ones that loved Naruto tried to stop them; Yuugao at that moment remembered the blond man's words, the cemetery. She looked at the remaining Naruto lovers and told them to follow her. She ran outside the vault towards the cemetery. Something was going to happen there, but what?

-------------------------

Tsunade with Eagle and Falcon were looking at the Hokage tower, it was filled with blood. It took a lot of courage and determination but the three managed to escape the hospital, unfortunately their comrades all died there.

Right now Tsunade ran towards the Hokage tower because she felt like she had to be here, she also knew that Shizune was still here and she had to make sure her apprentice was safe. She looked at the two ANBU and saw them panting, she could hear their heart beats. They were scared…she was scared as well…

Tsunade looked at the Hokage tower again, then at the building next to it, the council building, she would have to see if the council is there. Maybe she would get some answers from there as well. It didn't help that Sasuke died, she didn't know why everything was happening, she knew the child wanted something but it couldn't be only revenge, she didn't understand what it was.

She looked back at the tower, an image of Yuugao passed through her mind, she knew that the blue haired woman was alive, she felt it. She didn't know why but when she had finally broken the door to the room she found a room clean as any room should be, no blood no nothing.

She sighed and started walking around when she heard someone call her name. "Tsunade-sama!" she heard. She and the ANBU turned around and saw Sakura running up to them, she looked too petrified, her face showed horror.

"Sakura?" asked Tsunade, she then looked to the side and saw blood on a door, it formed some words.

"_Can we play?"_ it read, Tsunade got worried, she looked back at Sakura and her eyes narrowed when she saw a blond child walking behind Sakura, the ANBU also saw the child and tensed, or more likely they started shivering in fear, the blond child was walking calmly towards them, his head down…Tsunade looked down and saw something there.

"_I want to play."_was written on the ground, she looked up at the child and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the most sadistic smile ever…

* * *

**A/N: Well…he can also spare peoples lives…but wonder what happened to Kakashi? did he really fall in a pit or was it something else?**

**Also…does anyone know what the child is also after? If you paid attention to my description you would have seen that he is missing something… (hint-hint?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

**Paranormal – Chapter 6**

**by DeExil**

Tsunade grabbed Sakura by the arm and started running away, the two ANBU were right behind her. They gazed behind and could see the smile on the boy's face dropping, he looked like he was about to……cry……things couldn't get any stranger. Tsunade ran towards the council building, she wanted to see who was left in there.

As she reached the door she looked around and saw that everything looked to be in order, or at least that is what she saw at the first glance. She started walking slowly towards the door, she also motioned to Sakura to be ready and to keep quiet, she didn't want anyone to hear her or anything bad to happen.

"**There!"** the group heard someone shout. Then two fox ANBU jumped out of the two windows near the door, the door was blasted open by and armored man that used his shoulder to blast it. The two fox ANBU charged the Hokage's ANBU. The armored man jumped on Tsunade.

If things couldn't get any worse a man with black ANBU clothing and a mask on his face, a red mask, jumped down from the roof, did a roll in the air and landed right in front of Sakura. He jumped on his hands and crouched down on them, he then pushed himself up and used both legs to kick Sakura up in the air. He jumped back on his feet and then jumped up towards Sakura, once again he spinned and did a sidekick in the girls chest making her fall to the ground and hit it with a lout 'thud' letting a lot of dust raise from the ground.

Tsunade saw what happened and started running towards Sakura, the armored man grabbed her hand, she grit her teeth and delivered a powerful punch in his face sending him flying away through a tree, the outer wall, and two houses. She turned towards Sakura and saw the masked man staring at her. Suddenly he moved his hand towards the Hokage and a ball made out of electricity formed in his open palm. It shot out and raced towards the Hokage. Said woman jumped away and the ball hit the wall of the building making a big explosion and damaging the wall greatly.

Tsunade looked dumbfounded at what she just saw, the man did a jutsu without any freaking hand seals. She attacked him again the man started moving towards the Hokage with a kunai in his hand. He moved the kunai to the left trying to cut the woman's throat, Tsunade ducked and delivered a kick in the man's gut.

The Sakura jumped from the dust covered area with her gloves on her hands. She moved a great amount of chakra in her fist and tried to deliver a punch in the man's back, what she didn't expect was for the said man to catch her fist with ease, spun her around and deliver his own chakra enhanced punch in her chest sending her back on the ground.

Tsunade looked around and saw that her ANBU were having a hard time with the other ANBU, it seemed like the fox masked ANBU were getting more and more powerful by every passing second. She looked back up and saw the masked man falling down with his fist prepared to strike. Tsunade moved chakra in her fist and when the man got close she connected her chakra enhanced fist with her own, there was a huge explosion that covered the area in dust.

As the dust receded everyone could see the Hokage glaring at the man that was standing a few meters away from her. Tsunade was worried now, this guy resisted everything she threw at him, it was insanely. The man started walking towards the Hokage, as he took his fifth step he suddenly stopped, his left arm fell from his body and blood sprayed from his open wound, then his body broke in multiple pieces and fell on the ground. It seemed like the punch Tsunade delivered did the trick and killed the man.

The Hokage turned to look at her ANBU, she saw they were still fighting, suddenly in hole in the outer wall she saw the armored man she had punched, his helmet was bent but he wasn't limping, he wasn't panting…he wasn't even injured…just who the hell were this guys?

The armored man suddenly charged forward, as he got close to the Hokage he jumped up in the air and raised his hands in a single fist, he lowered his fist down as he started descending, the Hokage jumped away and the armored man's fist connected with the ground creating a earthquake and a large hole with cracks going in all side. The man slowly stood up and looked towards the Hokage. The suddenly bent his knees and brought his hand towards his mouth from what it seemed, he started spitting fire like a flamethrower towards the Hokage.

Tsunade covered herself with her hand and created a wall of chakra around her. The flames seemed to pass by her. Then the jutsu stopped and the armored man attacked again. He tried a sidekick, the Hokage ducked and delivered and sidekick. The man jumped up and kicked the woman in the face sending her flying away. He started running towards the Hokage when Sakura appeared behind him, she grabbed his arm and started spinning around. She then let go and the armored man flew in a nearby tree breaking it.

The man didn't even seem to realize he hit the tree, he jumped back on his feet and charged the teen. The pink haired kuniochi was afraid of the man now, he seemed to be invincible. All of a sudden air started to move in the man's left hand and it formed a sword. He started swinging the sword left and right trying to cut the girl in half. Sakura jumped away and punched the ground, a crack made its way towards the man and when it reached it's destination the ground exploded underneath the man sending him flying up in the air.

As he was flying the sword disappeared from his hand and he threw his arm towards Sakura pointing at her, a thunder was heard and a dragon made out of electricity started descending from the sky towards the pink haired kuniochi. Sakura narrowed her eyes and jumped away, the dragon hit the ground and left dust in that area, suddenly the dragon came out of the dust and started racing towards the girl.

The man was slowly descending from the air when Tsunade appeared behind him, she delivered a punch in his head and sent him crashing down in the ground, the jutsu canceled and the dragon disappeared, Sakura breathed in relief. Tsunade fell on the ground on top of the enemy making a crater and blowing dust all around. As the dust disappeared everyone could see Tsunade on top of the armored man, only that the man had his chest completely destroyed, he was dead now.

The two ANBU managed for finish off the fox ANBU and walked towards their Hokage. The woman cleaned herself of the dust and started walking inside the council building. As she entered she looked around, she could see chunin dead on the ground from sword cuts, shuriken or kunai stabbing, or from jutsu's. Tsunade looked to her left, a long hallway, she looked to the right another long hallway, she looked up front, some stairs leading up and … the blond man.

Everyone tensed as they saw him, the said man looked at the ground and snickered sadistically. "I suggest you leave…" he suddenly started disappearing in particles of black smoke. _"Or else you die."_ could be heard as the man disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know…for sure…" replied the Hokage, the man looked like the Yondaime but said man was dead and he would never harm the people of the village he loved…wouldn't he?

The Hokage shook her head and started walking towards the stairs that lead up to the council meeting room. The two ANBU and Sakura were walking behind her carefully. As they started walking up the stairs the light bulbs started moving left and right crazily and they could see electricity moving hazardous around the light bulbs.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow; the electricity seemed to move away from them like it was planning something. She shrugged and started walking up the stairs, as they were about to reach the last stairs something happened. The Hokage felt something touching her stomach, she looked down and saw a claw like mark on her clothes.

She looked around trying to figure out who did it, she looked up on the ceiling and narrowed her eyes. Standing on the ceiling using its legs and arms and looking down at the Hokage was a man…or he looked like a man. From his shoulder blades two tubes seemed to come out, he had grey gloves and a grey mask, his eyes were glowing electric blue. On his chest there was a leather jacket and he had navy blue pants.

Suddenly the man transformed to electricity, the electricity moved towards a light bulb, then the next one and the next one until he disappeared. The light bulbs were left moving left and right. Sakura was about to ask what that was when she felt a powerful pain on her back, she screamed and jumped away, Tsunade looked to see what was wrong and saw the man had scratched Sakura with his claw like hands, he then vanished from sight.

Tsunade looked around and concentrated on finding the man, she suddenly saw him moving towards her at great speed, maybe that speed was making him vanish. She dodged to the left and the man passed by her, he stopped and turned around and attacked again, Tsunade moved her fist to punch him in the face, the man let his body drop backwards and he spun in the air avoiding the Hokage's fist and landing behind her.

The man spun on one leg and delivered a kick in the Hokage's back. Tsunade fell on her face, her ANBU guards looked around trying to understand what the hell was happening. They could vaguely see someone moving fast towards the Hokage. But it was too fast for them to track said person.

Tsunade looked around and saw a foot too late, the foot collided with her face and sent her flying in the back wall of the stair case. She dropped on the stairs and rubbed her nose. She looked up again and saw the man appearing again in front of her ready to punch her. This time Tsunade was ready, she managed to deliver a punch in the man's face before he could even react. The result was that the man was sent flying away in a nearby wall. The force broke his backbone and he died instantly.

As he dropped dead on the ground electricity moved out of his body and died as well, everyone stood looking shocked at the strange man, it was beyond belief and beyond what they have ever seen. Tsunade breathed in relief and walked up the stairs to the second floor. As she reached the second floor she entered another hallway. Looking around she could see dead ninja everywhere, Fox ANBU and Konoha ninja.

"**I see them!"** shouted someone

"**Take them down!"** there was another shout

The group turned around and their eyes widened as they saw over twenty fox ANBU, two armored men and five men with red masks in the far end of the hallway. They looked like they were getting ready to attack.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted Falcon "You take your apprentice and go, me and Eagle will hold them off!"

"You are insane!" the Hokage shouted "You will die!"

"We know, but we must do this to buy you time…go!" he shouted as he and Eagle charged forward towards the masses.

Tsunade grabbed Sakura by the arm and started running away in the opposite direction. As they were running there was yet another earthquake, suddenly the roof cracked and an armored man dropped from the roof. Tsunade not wanting to deal with anything else anyone punched the wall to her right and jumped inside the room followed by Sakura.

The two started running from room to room till they finally lost the armored man. They suddenly arrived at the council room by shear luck. Tsunade saw the guards were on the ground in a pool of blood. She slowly walked towards the door and put her hand on it. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Sakura followed the Hokage inside.

Once inside Tsunade was greeted by a horrible site. In the far end of the council room stood the blond man holding a civilian council member by the neck, behind the blond man stood two red masked men. The blond man glanced over at the Hokage, he snapped the man's neck and let his dead body drop on the ground.

"And so…they all pay." the blond man said as he turned towards the Hokage keeping his head down.

Tsunade looked around and saw that everyone was dead, including the two elders. The ones that weren't dead, or at least she couldn't see their bodies there were Tsume, Inoichi, Shibi, Shikaku and the Akimichi clan head and ……Danzo……

"You should have left when I told you to." the blond man said as he took a seat on a nearby chair and moved his head towards the Hokage gesturing to his companions to attack.

The two masked men charged forward, one attacked Tsunade head on while the other engaged Sakura. The Hokage jumped away and started avoiding the punches and kicks. Sakura was also dodging the attacks directed towards her. The man suddenly disappeared from Sakura's view only to reappear behind her and deliver a kick in her back.

The girl was sent flying away landing right in front of the blond man, Sakura raised her head to see his face but just as she was about to see his face the masked man appeared in front of her and delivered a powerful kick in her face sending her away. She stopped rolling in the middle of the council room.

Standing back up she cracked her knuckles and waited for the man to strike again. The man started attacking her once again, the girl managed to grab the man by the chest and threw him at the ground, she lowered her fist to strike but the man rolled away from her attack. He jumped back on his feet and delivered a kick in her chin sending her rolling away in the air.

Suddenly the two men jumped away reappearing behind the blond man. Sakura stood back up on her feet and looked to see what was happening, she looked at the Hokage and saw that she was puzzled as well. All of a sudden fifty fox ANBU appeared surrounding them. Tsunade looked angry at them, the odds were against them. Sakura started trembling, there were too many and they all had weapons.

The fox ANBU suddenly draw their weapons out and charged, about forty charged Sakura while the other ten went for the Hokage. It seemed like they wanted to kill Sakura. The girl in question started dodging left and right, she was throwing one or two kicks here and there and some punches but she would either miss or the attack would be parried. These guys were starting to get stronger and stronger.

Sakura spun on one leg and raised her other leg up doing a pirouette and kicking the enemy away, about ten fox ANBU were kicked away, but the rest of the thirty started attacking in full force. Sakura ducked down avoiding a slash from a massive axe, she jumped to the side avoiding a scythe. Suddenly she felt a powerful pain in her left arm and saw a fox ANBU with a sickle in his hand that was bloody.

Sakura was again surrounded by the enemy and seemed like there was no way out. One of the ANBU suddenly jumped towards her with his sword raised to strike, as the sword was about to cut there was a clinging sound heard and everyone looked to see what happened. Standing in front of Sakura was a ANBU, he wore a bloody black jacket, a bloody black hood and a mask with no design on it, a white mask. He had a long katana in his hands.

The white masked savior kicked the ANBU away, he then spun on one leg and slashed two ANBU, their bodies were cut in the middle, and their upper parts fell on the ground with a loud 'thud' and blood started spraying everywhere. Sakura dropped on her knees at the sight, she too was starting to get afraid of blood.

The white masked ANBU parried a axe, he slide kicked the axe wielder who fell on the ground, he then jumped up and delivered a kick in his neck, he then spun above him and when he landed down he lowered his katana over his head cutting it of. The man then jumped away and landed behind Sakura and parried another sword, he moved his right leg behind him and kicked another ANBU that was ready to stab the shaking girl.

He spun above the girl and landed on her right side, he slashed two more ANBU. He then kicked another ANBU away, he turned around and ducked avoiding a punch, he back flipped away avoiding a kick, he jumped to the side avoiding another kick. Suddenly the ground shook and two armored men fell from the ceiling in front of the man. The jumped on his and grabbed his hands and legs pinning him on the ground.

The two red masked ANBU disappeared and reappeared in front of Tsunade, they jumped on her as well pining her to the ground, then twenty fox ANBU jumped and helped the red masked men to keep the Hokage pinned on the ground. The blond man stood up and started walking towards Sakura. The girl stood up and was about to attack when ten fox ANBU secured her making it impossible for her to move.

As the man passed the white masked man he looked down at him. "I am doing this for you…" he told the man as he looked towards Sakura, or at least moved his head back towards the girl. He continued walking towards her and stopped in front of the pink kuniochi.

The fox ANBU let go of Sakura, as soon as they let go the blond man grabbed the girl by the throat and slowly started raising her from the ground. The girl was chocking and was trying to breathe air.

"No stop!" shouted the Hokage, the blond looked towards her and his mouth formed a grin.

"They need to pay." he said as he looked back at Sakura.

Before anyone could blink the man pushed his fist in her chest. Sakura would have screamed if she wasn't choking on air. He then removed his fist taking something out, Tsunade's eyes widen when she saw Sakura's heart in the man's hand. She was sure that the blond man was going to crush her heart, literarily.

The man the moved his hand with Sakura's heart to the girls mouth, a fox ANBU forced her mouth open and the blond man moved his hand in her mouth, the girl started choking more. The man let go of her heart that dropped in her throat. He moved his hand out of her mouth and raised his head towards her, he grinned sadistically at her, the girls eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"This was for him…you pay for him." he said icy.

Sakura looked towards the white masked man and saw him turn his head to the side and starting to vanish in particles of black smoke. She looked back at the man who was still grinning at her. Suddenly he punched her face and she started choking on her own heart, in a matter of seconds she died…by the hands of Yondaime Hokage.

The blond let go of the girl in disgust and looked at her body, he kicked it away and laughed. He turned his heard towards the Hokage and smiled at her, Tsunade could see his face now and felt like she was going insane.

"Why?" asked Tsunade

"I warned you all…they never listened to my wish…they paid the price now." he said

"But why Sakura?" the Hokage screamed as tears formed in her eyes and the fox ANBU let go of her and backed away.

"She also deserved it, for what she did." replied the deceased Hokage

"What give you the right to kill people!?!" demanded the Hokage

"When it comes to what is precious to me I have all the rights." he replied "I even killed this bastards." he said as he moved his hand towards the council.

"Did…did you…"

"No…the clan heads are alive…" replied Yondaime "All but Hiashi."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Why did you kill Hiashi?"

"Oh it wasn't me…" replied the blond "It was him…" he said with a cheerful smile and then turned serious "But one escaped my grasp." he said coldly

"W-w-wh-who?" stuttered Tsunade afraid, this time she was really afraid, for all she could know she might be the next person to die.

"A crimpled man…he stole from him and he needs to pay…dearly." the Yondaime said with so much venom that it sent chills down Tsunade's spine and made her tremble.

Suddenly the blond started vanishing in particles of black smoke. The fox ANBU, the armored men and the two masked men jumped away on the ceiling and then through the holes in the ceiling.

"You are spared." said Yondaime as he disappeared. _"If you stop them at the cemetery."_ his voice echoed through the room.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Eagle and Falcon entered, they looked around and spotted Tsunade, they ran to her side and analyzed the situation. They saw Sakura dead and shook their heads, it was too bad she met an early death.

"Hokage-sama?" asked one of the ANBU

Tsunade was pondering on what Yondaime said, what was going to happen in the cemetery and what did she have to stop? She guessed that the only way to see what the Yondaime was talking about was to go there and see. She looked towards the ANBU.

"We need to go to the cemetery." she said

"What about her?" asked Eagle as he pointed towards the body of Sakura

Tsunade looked at the body and sighed. "We leave it here for now…" she looked back at the ANBU "Right now we need to go to the cemetery…follow me!" she ordered as she stood up and ran towards the door with the two ANBU behind her.

-------------------

Danzo was in his office grinning, he didn't know what was happening outside but he didn't care. He looked at his desk and grinned, he looked towards his wall at a frame and grinned at the object he was looking at.

Suddenly the light palpated, Danzo raised an eyebrow and looked around, he didn't see anything and the lights reverted to normal. He shrugged and looked back at the item attacked to the wall.

Suddenly a blond child appeared behind his chair, his face showed anger and hatred. _"Give it back."_ was heard in the room before the child disappeared and the lights started palpating insanely.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was the end for Sakura…someone said that Naruto wanted to kill Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke for revenge which is true and Sakura so he can be with her in death…but…there is still the matter of the **_**'curse'**_ … **no one figured out what it means so far…but then again the explanation will arrive in the last chapter, though give guesses.**

**Also…no one seemed to realize that a new ANBU appeared, the no design mask ANBU, even though he had an almost insignificant apparition in saving Kakashi last chapter no one realized he was there lol…but he appeared in this chapter and saved Sakura…or tried to……why?**

**Also…yes Yondaime showed his face now…**

**And … what is the child looking for? He demanded something to be returned to him…wonder what?**

**Also...don't hate me for who will die next chapter...want to take wild guess who it will be? **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or F.E.A.R.

**Paranormal – Chapter 7**

**by DeExil**

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and groaned. That was some fall. He looked around but couldn't see anything. Lifting his headband he looked around trying to figure out were he was. He could vaguely see the light switch in front of him. He stood up and walked over to the switch. He turned on the lights and looked around.

Kakashi gasped at what he saw. He was inside a room from what it seemed, but inside said room were three dead Akatsuki. Their bodies were mutilated beyond recognition. They were placed in a circle, between them there was writing in blood.

"_So it ends, their goal, their hunt."_ it read.

Suddenly something dropped behind Kakashi, the jounin spun around and saw the toad sannin sitting up.

"Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kakashi

The sannin looked up at him. "Hello Kakashi."

"Where are we?" asked the jounin "and what happened to them?" he pointed towards the corpses of the Akatsuki

Jiraiya looked at the corpses before sighing. "Now I know why Akatsuki disappeared."

"Ummm…." Kakashi said rubbing his head.

Jiraiya sighed. "Just after Naruto died my contacts told me that the Akatsuki suddenly disappeared, no trace, no nothing." he explained

"Do you think those ANBU killed them?" asked Kakashi

"Really doubt it…" responded Jiraiya with his hand under his chin. "Anyway…we are in the Root headquarters right about now."

"Their base is underneath Konoha?" asked Kakashi amazed

Jiraiya nodded. "It stretches under the entire village…that Danzo said it would be a perfect defense." sneered the sannin

Kakashi nodded. "So what are we suppose to do now?" he asked

"Well we can…" Jiraiya didn't get to finish what he was about to say, they both felt something and they turned towards the door only to see a small blond child walking out the door. The child stopped at the door and titled his head to the side before walking out and turning right.

"I guess we need to follow him?" asked Kakashi

Jiraiya shrugged and started walking towards the door. Kakashi started following the sannin, he lowered his headband over his Sharingan, he would use it only if necessary. The two ninja walked out the room and found themselves in a long hallway, its walls were covered in blood and they could see some bodies here and there.

Kakashi looked towards the right were the child disappeared, he looked down and could see foot steps in blood. Kakashi started following the foot steps. Jiraiya seeing Kakashi walk away started following him. They looked around as they were walking, all the bodies around them belonged to Root ANBU from what it seemed. What was strange was that it seemed that there was no struggle.

Suddenly a bright flash made Kakashi and Jiraiya cover their eyes. When they lowered their hands they were in the same hallway only that it wasn't bloody anymore and there were about ten Root ANBU all around them. At first they tensed, but then they realized that the ANBU didn't even seem to notice them.

Suddenly one Root ANBU was thrown in a nearby wall and his body exploded, hell even his skeleton was torn apart from the impact. The other nine ANBU looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly a blond child appeared in front of them a few steps away walking slowly towards them.

The Root started throwing weapons at him, they started throwing jutsu's but everything passed right through him. Suddenly twenty pair of red eyes appeared behind the child, a few seconds later twenty transparent creatures ran from behind the child towards the Root ANBU.

The ANBU started fighting these creatures and loosing, they were faster and agiler. It didn't take long for them to be decimated in nothing. The creatures even mutilated some bodies beyond recognition. The child dissolved in particles of black smoke and the creatures ran away in different directions to kill anything they encounter.

A bright light consumed the two ninja, they had to cover their eyes again, when the light receded and they looked around and found themselves back in the bloody hallway. Kakashi started walking away once again, he continued to follow the bloody foot steps. Jiraiya shook his head and started walking behind Kakashi.

A few minutes later the two ninja arrived at the beginning of a platform, really large and had a total of four directions if you count the one in which Kakashi stood. They had three options, go left, go right, or continue going forward. Jiraiya looked around and tried to figure out which way to go.

Before Jiraiya could say anything Kakashi started walking forward like he was being called by who knows what or who. Jiraiya looked around and started walking towards Kakashi. Suddenly the two stopped in the middle of the platform, said platform started shaking violently. Suddenly about thirty or so burned corpses raised from underneath the platform surrounding Jiraiya and Kakashi.

The two ninja stayed silent and watched, their hearts were racing though. They didn't know how to act. Suddenly there was a violent scream that shattered everything that was made out of glass and the corpses suddenly vanished in particles of black smoke.

The two ninja let out a sigh and were about to walk away when they heard whispers. Suddenly from all exits red eyes appeared and about ten transparent creatures appeared. Kakashi and Jiraiya got into defensive position and waited for them to get closer. Kakashi raised his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

When the creatures got close enough Kakashi grabbed one of them by the head and kicked it in the gut making it explode in particles of black smoke. Jiraiya threw a kunai at one of them hitting it in the head and killing it. Kakashi ducked to avoid a slash, he tried to grab the creature that tried to slash him but said creature turned around and started running away. Another creature appeared behind Kakashi and scratched him on his back. The jounin jumped away in surprise and threw three shuriken, missing the target.

Jiraiya jumped on one of the creatures and kicked it in the face making it dissolve in particles of black smoke. He ducked to avoid a slash, he then spun around and punched another creature making it back away and run. The sannin then back flipped and landed in front of a creature and tried to kick it. The creature titled to the side and slashed the sannin on his leg. Jiraiya moved away in surprise and threw a kunai, missing the target just like Kakashi.

Kakashi fired a Katon jutsu at the enemy, he managed to hit two creatures. Suddenly the creature that fled away came back and took the jounin by surprise and scratched his chest. The same thing happened with Jiraiya only that the sannin managed to kill the creature before it took him off guard.

Kakashi took out a kunai and charged the creatures, he started cutting through them, or at least he tried. These creatures were smarter than they appeared to be, they were dodging everything easily, every time Kakashi tried to slash one, the creature would jump away or duck. As a bonus the creature that would evade would hit Kakashi in return.

Jiraiya seeing as Kakashi was having some trouble with the creatures decided to play the long range ninja. He used a Katon jutsu to assist the jounin. He managed to take down three creatures with one fireball. He then threw several shuriken killing the creatures. The creatures then turned their attention towards Jiraiya. As the creatures turned around to attack Jiraiya, the jounin smirked and attacked from behind taking the creatures by surprise.

They managed to defeat the creatures, but they didn't come out of the battle unscratched. Kakashi had several scratches, on his arm, legs and chest. Jiraiya got scratched on his arms and legs. Kakashi started walking away followed by Jiraiya, both paying more and more attention to what was happening around them.

They entered another hallway, looking around they saw the blond child walking through the doors that lead to the cantina from what it seemed. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya who nodded at him. The jounin walked towards the door to the cantina and opened them. As he opened the door a bright flash consumed them.

As the flash receded they found themselves in the cantina…of course. It was clean and there were about ten or twenty Root eating there. Suddenly the lights started palpating and then the lights went of. Several screams could be heard and three pairs of red eyes could be seen running around in different directions.

As the lights came back on there was blood everywhere, a Root member was strangled by the wire of the light bulb, a skeleton was laying on the table with its head in the bowl of food. A Root ANBU was laying on the floor with his face on……a skeleton pelvis……There was blood and flesh sprayed everywhere.

Three Root ANBU stood in the middle of the cantina looking around trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly a burned corpse appeared…or it was more like it crawled on the ceiling towards the Root ANBU that threw shuriken and kunai at it. The weapons hit the ceiling and remained there, the corpse was unharmed.

As the corpse got closer it started disappearing in particles of black smoke till it completely disappeared in front of the ANBU. One of the Root ANBU started walking towards the direction the corpse crawled from, he wasn't paying attention were he was walking and he stepped on a black spot. A corpse jumped from the black hole and grabbed the ANBU by the legs and started dragging him inside the hole spraying blood everywhere.

The ANBU screamed, pain maybe, agony, fear…Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't know for sure as the Root were trained to feel no emotion, maybe those three were taken as emotions for the Root. It didn't take long for the caught man to die. He exploded spraying flesh and blood everywhere.

Suddenly five black portals opened and a massive number of ghosts came out of them, there were about fifty or more. They started moving towards the remaining two ANBU, or more like started floating towards them. The Root ANBU started throwing everything they got, kunai, shuriken, jutsu's … everything. They managed to destroy more than fifty ghosts, Kakashi lost count after forty. But in the end they weren't lucky. More and more portals opened and they soon found themselves overwhelmed.

As the ghosts exploded in them they started coughing blood and started bleeding, from their nose, ears … heck even from their eyes and nails. Soon their bodies broke, literarily. Their arms fell of, their legs and so on, then the ghosts disappeared and two transparent creatures appeared and started dragging the mutilated bodies away, heck they even started spinning the arms and legs around spraying blood on the walls, ceiling, floor and anything that was close…or far.

A bright light consumed Kakashi and Jiraiya again. They found themselves facing a bloody cantina, some of the light bulbs were red and dripping with blood, they were giving away a red light. They could hear blood dripping from everywhere. It was fresh, it only meant that the 'attack' happened just a few hours ago.

Kakashi walked inside the cantina carefully, Jirayia also walked in paying attention to everything around themselves. Kakashi looked up front and saw the Root ANBU strangled by the light bulbs wire, the wire couldn't take the weight anymore and broke from the ceiling. The body dropped on the ground and the light in that area disappeared forever.

"_Kill him now."_both Jiraiya and Kakashi heard, it sounded like Danzo's voice.

The two ninja looked around trying to figure out were the voice came from, they couldn't see anything and they couldn't see any speakers as well. Kakashi looked at the end of the cantina and saw the blond child standing in front of the door. Suddenly the blond child disappeared in particles of black smoke.

Kakashi started walking towards the door were the blond was a few seconds ago. Jiraiya was following Kakashi and at the same time he was wondering were the rest of the bodies went to. He looked to the right and saw a door leading to the bathroom, the men's bathroom. Something seemed strange about that door. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the door. Kakashi sensing that Jiraiya was going another way turned to look at him.

"Jiraiya-sama?" asked the jounin

The sannin put his finger on his lips motioning to the jounin to be quiet. He looked back at the door and reached for the knob. He turned it and opened the door to reveal……a bloody bathroom, otherwise empty. Jiraiya shrugged and closed the door, he saw the door to the woman's bathroom, he grinned pervertedly and walked to the door. Kakashi shook his head seeing that.

Jiraiya didn't know why but he always wanted to see what was in the woman's bathroom, he had seen them before but it was only when he was spying on woman and he always got caught in the end. As he reached the door the lights started palpitating manically. The sannin stopped for a second, his hand inches away from the knob.

Jiraiya looked back at Kakashi and saw the jounin looking around tensed, he looked back at the door and grabbed the knob, he turned it and opened the door. As he opened the door he gasped in fear and jumped away. Inside the bathroom were the remaining corpses of the Root ANBU, all on top of each other. Some mutilated beyond recognition.

The sannin felt sick, the make it worse a head rolled down from the pile at his legs. Jiraiya looked away and threw up. When he was done throwing up and closed the door and walked back to Kakashi. The jounin patted the sannin on the back and opened the door were the child was a few seconds ago.

They walked out the cantina in another hallway. They looked left and right and once again they saw bloody foot steps leading towards the left. They once again started following the foot steps, it seemed like the child wanted them to get somewhere, wanted to show them something.

"_I help you now…you help me take over Konoha."_ the two ninja heard again.

Once again they looked around trying to figure out who said that, well they knew who said that, it was Danzo but who was he talking to and where? Kakashi and Jiraiya turned to the left at the end of the hallway and came face to face with one of the bedroom areas, on the wall and ceiling were burned corpses standing up, their heads shaking in all direction violently.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were about to attack the corpses but said corpses disappeared in particles of black smoke before they could do anything. They look around and saw dead Root ANBU on the floor. Once again a bright light consumed them, when they uncovered their eyes they were looking at the same hallway only that it wasn't bloody and ANBU were walking through it.

Suddenly the blond child appeared at the end of the hallway and a scream could be heard, the ANBU were thrown to the walls and doors on the side. The child disappeared and the thirty transparent creatures appeared and started attacking the Root ANBU. It was a bloody fight, both ANBU and creatures died but in the end the creatures won killing everything. The creatures seeing that their work is done started running away.

The light consumed Kakashi and Jiraiya again and they found themselves back in the bloody hallway. They started walking through the hallway, suddenly something grabbed the hand of a dead ANBU and dragged him away behind a door that was then slammed shut. Jiraiya and Kakashi decided to ignore that door. They passed said door and they thought they heard a grunt.

Suddenly a door to the left creaked open and an arm came out, Jiraiya saw it was burned but Kakashi saw it was normal. A female voice then called out.

"Save me!" the voice shouted as the arm moved back inside the room and the door shut close.

Kakashi was about to run and open the door but Jiraiya stopped him. Kakashi looked at the sannin strangely.

"Jiraiya-sama, we need to save her!" he shouted alarmed

"No Kakashi, there is no one there." replied the sannin calmly

"But you saw it and heard it as well…"

"No…" cut in Jiraiya "Kakashi, tell me what are the odds for someone to still be alive here?" he asked and the jounin nodded sadly

"Come on, lets see what Naruto wants us to find." Jiraiya said as he started walking away

Kakashi looked at the door one last time and then back at Jiraiya and started following him. They turned right in another hallway and continued followed the indications, it was either the child appearing and walking in one direction or bloody foot steps.

It didn't take long and they arrived…at the offices, to be more exact in front of Danzo's office. Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other and then at the door. Jiraiya out his hand on the knob and turned it, he opened the door to reveal a normal office, clean with …Danzo behind the desk looking up at them curious and furious at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded

"Danzo?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, who would you think it is?" he asked pissed of

"What…how…?" Kakashi stuttered with wide eyes, how come he was alive?

"What do you want?" roared Danzo "Don't make me call the ANBU."

"What ANBU, they are all dead!" shouted Jiraiya

"What do you mean?" asked Danzo

"Something killed them, didn't you hear the screams? The commotion?" asked Kakashi furious

"There was no such thing, I didn't hear anything." responded the head of the Root

Jiraiya and Kakashi walked in, Danzo stood up from his chair and glared at them. As soon as the two ninja walked in the door slammed shut making them jump in surprise, the lights started palpating dangerously and they heard something move.

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at the wall at a frame, inside the frame…was Tsunade's necklace. The frame dropped on the ground making the glass shatter, Kakashi walked over to the necklace, this was Tsunade's and then it was given to Naruto.

"Do not touch that, it is mine!" shouted Danzo

"This belongs to Naruto!" roared Kakashi

"The demon is dead, it belongs to me now!" shouted the Root head.

"How did you get this?" demanded Kakashi

"Ha, like I will tell you." replied Danzo smugly

Suddenly all three were consumed by a bright light, so bright that they had to cover their eyes with their clothes. As the light receded they looked around and found themselves in a forest. Looking around they saw Naruto facing Orochimaru.

Naruto attacked Orochimaru head on with the Rasengan in his hand. Orochimaru seemed wounded and if he would take that hit he would most likely die. He was about to strike when a kunai hit his left leg making him trip and fall on the ground, he canceled the jutsu before he could hurt himself.

As he stood up someone suddenly grabbed him from behind securing his arms with chakra reinforced chains. Naruto, Kakashi's and Jiraiya's eyes widen seeing it was Danzo who cuffed the blond.

"_What are you doing?"_ demanded Naruto furiously

"_Ah, Danzo of the Root."_ grinned Orochimaru _"What do I owe this pleasure?"_ he asked

"_I just came to make sure the demon dies."_ replied Danzo

"_Oh…but I am sure you want something else out of this…"_ Orochimaru said

"_Why yes I do…I will help you if you help me."_

"_And what do you want?"_

"_Help me kill Tsunade and take over Konoha."_ replied Danzo _"We will become allies and crush the villages."_

Orochimaru grinned._"Deal."_ he said as he grabbed his sword and approached Naruto who was trembling

"_Before I forget."_ said Danzo as he grabbed the necklace around Naruto's neck and tied a rock around his neck and placed a genjutsu to make it look like the necklace.

Orochimaru smirked, he approached Naruto and started stabbing him. The blond screamed in pain. Suddenly both Danzo and Orochimaru tensed, Danzo uncuffed Naruto and looked at the sannin.

"_I will give you information of the defenses soon…"_ he said before vanishing

Taking his example Orochimaru ran away as well. A few seconds later Kakashi arrived and he started trembling when he saw the dying Naruto.

"_No!"_ he shouted _"Naruto! Don't die on me!"_ he shouted as he grabbed the blond and started trying to heal him _"SAKURA!!!!!"_ he shouted as powerful as he could to attract the attention of the medic nin to come and help

The flash consumed them again and they found themselves back in the office, Danzo was sweating bullets. Kakashi glared dangerously at the man, he grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"You…" he said with venom "You killed Naruto!" he shouted "You killed sensei's son!!!" he shouted as he charged the Raikiri in his hand and charged blinded by rage. He jumped over the table and extended his arm to kill, Danzo jumped away and the attack hit the wall destroying it.

Kakashi turned towards Danzo, he charged a second Raikiri and charged towards Danzo. The leader of the Root was about to do something when two kunai hit his legs making him fall on the ground, he looked towards Jiraiya and saw him glaring. He looked back at Kakashi and saw the Raikiri in front of his face, the jutsu hit him in the head destroying it and spraying blood everywhere.

Kakashi dropped on his knees and started panting, tears were falling from his eyes. He clenched his left hand in which the necklace was. Standing up he looked at Jiraiya.

"We should return this to Naruto." he said as he looked at the necklace

Jiraiya nodded. "I will tell Tsunade about this tonight." he said

Kakashi nodded and started walking towards the door, he opened the door and because he wasn't paying attention he stepped in a black spot. Two hands grabbed his legs and started pulling him down.

"SHIT!!!" shouted Kakashi as he tried to break free

"KAKASHI!" shouted Jiraiya as he rushed over to the jounin. He took his hands and started pulling with all his force. Suddenly Kakashi screamed in pain as he was completely pulled out of the hole, the zombie started dragging himself out to grab Kakashi again, the jounin took out a kunai and threw it at the zombie killing it and destroying the black spot.

"Kakashi you alright?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah…" panted the jounin, but the truth was that he wasn't, he lost a lot of blood and he felt that his end was coming soon.

"Come on, we need to take you to Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he helped Kakashi up and slung an arm around his neck and started running away.

Behind them, in the office a blond boy appeared, he was giving a sad smile towards Kakashi before disappearing in particles of black smoke.

-----------------------------

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Tsunade

She had just arrived at the cemetery to see the villagers and most ninja with objects ready to destroy Naruto's grave. Yuugao and the Konoha 9 with their sensei's, even Gaara was there and they were all trying to hold them off, a few ANBU and chunin were also helping as much as they could.

"Just let us destroy that grave!" shouted a villager

"Yeah, then the demon will disappear forever!" another shouted

"You idiots you will only enrage him more!" shouted the Hokage

"Fuck that!" a ninja shouted "Destroy that grave!"

Suddenly there was movement heard, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see who was approaching. Appearing from behind the bushes was Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade "Kakashi!"

The jounin let go of the sannin and started leaping towards the grave.

"Wait, let Tsunade heal you." said Jiraiya

Kakashi shrugged it of. He stopped in front of the grave and smiled under his mask. He leaned down with his back at the tomb stone and opened his palm revealing the necklace. He looked at Jiraiya.

"It's already too late, I can feel my life passing."

"That's bullshit, let us help you!" shouted Tsunade

"I deserved this." replied the jounin "For always ignoring him." he said as he closed his eyes and breathed for the last time

A cold wind blew and everyone stood silent, no one knew what to do or what to say. This was tragic, they had lost a large number of ninja and villagers and now they have also lost their copy-cat ninja.

Suddenly the wind blew powerfully, everyone looked beyond the graves and saw a blond child there, to his left and right side were over a hundred transparent creatures and over a hundred floating corpses. Everyone tensed and started sweating, this was nothing they could deal with.

Suddenly about a hundred or so fox ANBU dropped behind the blond child, fifty armored men dropped near the fox ANBU, fifty red masked men also appeared and twenty electric men as well. A fox ANBU and an armored man started walking towards the blond. The wind blew more and more powerfully, the two advancing men stopped. Then the white masked man dropped in between the two men that had advanced near the blond child.

Everything was silent, the creatures were looking between the ABNU and the Konoha inhabitants. The child remained still, like a stone. He didn't even flinch. Suddenly he started raising his hand, it seemed like he was about to deliver the final blow seeing as everyone in Konoha was in the cemetery.

"Naruto!" someone called, it was a loving voice, peaceful and lovingly.

The blond dropped his hand and looked towards the area were the sound came. Everyone looked to see who called, their eyes narrowed as they saw the blond man, the Yondaime standing a few meters away from the blond looking at the child with a smile and a red headed woman kneeled near the Yondaime smiling at the blond.

The woman extended her arms towards the blond. "Naruto-kun, come here." she called sweetly

The blonde raised his head and a smile appeared on his face, he turned towards the two, the transparent creatures and the corpses disappeared. The blond smiled widely at the woman and the deceased Kage.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" he shouted happily as he ran towards the two proclaimed parents. He jumped in the woman's arms that entangled him in a hug.

The Yondaime kneeled next to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "Musuko **(Son)**, why did you run away from home?" he asked worried

"I'm sorry Tou-san." replied the blond as tears appeared in his eyes "I lost baa-chan's necklace." he said

Tsunade would have been angry now, but she was too confused to even care what the blond had said, she was sure now that the child was Naruto.

"Did you find it?" asked the red head, Kushina.

The blond shook his head as he wiped away a tear. "I didn't and when I asked for help everyone called me demon and monster and ran away from me." he cried

"There, there Naruto." Kushina said as she tightened the hug. She let go of him and stood up. "Lets go home, we will find it sooner or later." she said smiling at him.

"But…but…" Naruto said as tears started forming in his eyes

"Naruto!" called someone again

Everyone turned in the opposite direction and their eyes narrowed, well at least everyone's except the Yondaime's, Kushina's and Naruto's. In the opposite direction stood none other than Kakashi, he had both his normal eyes and he was smiling at Naruto. To his left stood red black eyes, black haired teen, one Uchiha Obito and to his right stood a girl with marking on her cheeks like the Inuzuka, Rin.

"Kakashi-shukufu!" shouted the blond happily **(A/N: Shukufu means uncle)**

"Look what I found." Kakashi said as he opened his palm to reveal the necklace

"My necklace!" shouted Naruto happily as he ran to Kakashi. The silver haired teen chuckled and tied the necklace back around the blond's neck.

"There we go." he said as he patted the blond on the head.

"Thank you Kakashi-shukufu!" he said

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Kushina "Let's go home." she said

Naruto nodded and walked over to Kushina followed by Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Kushina kissed Naruto on the cheek and took his hand, Yondaime took his right hand and they started walking away like a family with Kakashi, Rin and Obito behind them

"Wait!" shouted Naruto as he let go of his parents hands. "Kyuubi!" he shouted and everyone tensed, red chakra started leaking out of the entire army, all except one fox ANBU, one armored man and the white masked man. The rest of the army collapsed on the ground and turned to dust that was blown away by the wind.

The red chakra started taking shape, then a small fox with nine tails appeared that ran over to the blond child and jumped in his arms. Naruto hugged the fox smiling. He then looked at him.

"Missed me Kyuu?" he asked

The fox stood silent.

"I'm sorry, don't give me the silent treatment." said the blond, the fox huffed and turned its head away. Naruto sighed and walked back to his parents.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure Kyuubi will get over it." said Rin smiling at the blond

The blond smiled at her and nodded. He took his mothers hand and held the fox with his right hand. A bright light consumed them and they disappeared, even Kakashi, Rin and Obito.

The Konoha inhabitants suddenly looked at the three remaining people. They brought their hands up to their face, the fox ANBU took of its mask revealing a red headed woman, the armored man took of his metal helmet revealing a blond man and the white masked man took of his mask to reveal a sixteen year old Naruto. The three smiled at everyone.

"Thank you…everyone." said the teen Naruto as they started transforming to dust and being blown away by the wind. _"Thank you for everything…especially you my friends and family."_ his voice could be heard all around them. The cloud disappeared from the sky and the sun started to shine over entire Konoha. The blood and corpses mysteriously disappeared leaving cleaned buildings.

Those that loved Naruto looked at his grave and smiled despite everything that had happened._"Your welcome."_ they all thought.

-------------------------

Somewhere, in a unknown place, a blond child could be seen running through a field with flowers laughing and enjoying himself. A small nine tailed fox was running after him, it looked like it was also smiling and having a good time, his tongue was out of his mouth bouncing as he was running.

A white haired teen was running after the blond laughing, at his side was a black haired teen also laughing and he was holding a can of paint. On the side lines a girl with markings on her cheeks could be seen giggling at the sight, a blond man and red headed woman were holding hands and smiling at their son.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter, if you still have doubts well…I will explain everything now, but first try and answer this questions in your reviews before reading the explanation.**

**Why did Naruto kill Kakashi? Why was he looking for Tsunade's necklace? **

**Explanation:**

**Now, if you remember Naruto wrote in blood in the hospital the following: **_**"He will die, she will die, the curse will stop."**_** What he meant was that he will kill his teammates to end the curse of Team 7. If you remember Team Yondaime was Team 7, Obito died, Team Sarutobi was also Team 7 and Orochimaru became missing-nin, Team Kakashi is also Team 7 and Sasuke became missing-nin, Naruto wanted to end this curse line.**

**Now…when Yondaime said **_**"What she did"**_** he refereed to the fact that Sakura made Naruto promise something that sent him on a death man's path (Vld you were right, good job) **

**The flashes were either flashbacks from Naruto's memories, or what he did in some places, or simply just to scare the living shit out of everyone.**

**White masked man, was teen Naruto, good Naruto that forgave the village and everyone. Fox ANBU, one of them was Kushina, the other were special Kage Bushins made with Kyuubi's chakra to make them flesh and bones. Armored men, just like fox ANBU, red masked men, the dead ninja of the Kyuubi incident, same goes for the electricity men.**

**When Yondaime asked Naruto why he ran away from home, he actually meant why didn't he pass on to the after life. Naruto said that he lost the necklace, meaning that the necklace was keeping him bound to earth and didn't let him pass on, the necklace's curse.**

**Naruto killed Kakashi to give him a second chance, a second chance in making up for ignoring him and so on. In Naruto's eyes, killing Kakashi and reuniting him with his teammates and him would make him happy, which it did.**

**Naruto didn't kill Sakura to be with her, he killed her to end the curse of Team 7.**

**Kyuubi is also dead, but he helped Minato find Naruto to help him pass on. You see, when Minato and Kushina saw that their son didn't arrive in the after life yet went to search for him. As they reached Konoha their wish on finding Naruto was almost replaced with their wish to punish Konoha for how they treated their child. But by killing the council that wish was eradicated and they found Naruto and helped him pass on…with Kakashi's help retrieving the necklace.**

**Danzo stole the necklace to get rich…simple as that…**

**End explanation.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, this was in my opinion my best story (smiles)**


End file.
